Betrothed?
by MalfoysAngel1985
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts...Hermione's adopted and Draco's a great guy. Charecters are a little OOC. I suck at writing summuries, Please R&R.
1. Leaving Home

Betrothed?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does. I wish I owned Draco tho.

Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted and that her father is no other than Voldemort and that she is betrothed to none other than….Draco Malfoy.

Hermione woke up this morning unusually chipper. Ever since she and Ron broke up, she had been in a really bad mood. But today she was supposed to put the hurt aside and meet Ron and Harry in Diagon Alley for their usual meeting today. She was extremely excited. Hedwig came to the window bearing a letter.

_Dear Hermione:_

_Ron and I can't meet you today. Unless you want to hang out with Ginny and Luna. We're going shopping and then we're going out to dinner. It's kind of a double date like thing. I know that the break between you and Ron was hard. He's going to be really involved in his studies this year and he doesn't want to have any distractions during the year. He's going to break up with Luna before we go back to school. He didn't think that he could break up with you before school started. He still loves you, 'Mione and it hurts him to even think about you. I hope that you understand why I can't meet you. I'm sorry._

_Love Always_

_Harry_

She threw the letter in her fireplace and crawled on her bed and started crying. She really wanted to see her best friends today. They had been getting distant all holiday and she was left all alone. Crookshanks had died during her sixth year and without her, she was all alone in her Muggle parent's house. She wished she was back at Hogwarts. Everything there seemed so much easier. Her friends were there, she had the enormous library to look through. She still hadn't read all the books in there. She had her studies to get her through the day. Now all she had were her books and sleep. Her parents worked a lot and were barely ever home. Lately they had been fighting a lot and they were planning on getting a divorce. After she heard the news, she went out on a shopping spree and decided to change her whole look. Her studies were important to her, but she also realized that life wasn't worth living without someone to spend the rest of her life with. She thought that Ron was the one but on the train coming home, he broke up with her. He said that he wanted to spend more time studying so he could go to Auror training. She thought that this was complete and utter bullshit. If anyone would be able to help him with that, it was her. She just didn't understand. Oh well, shit happens I guess.

"Hermione, could you come down here for a second. Your father and I would like to tell you something."

"Ok, be down in a minute."

She went downstairs, not knowing what was going to be said or what was going to happen.

"Hermione, please sit down. You father and I wanted to tell you that you were adopted."

"I was WHAT!!!!!!!!

"Adopted, from a wizarding adoption agency. You see, your father and I are Squibs. And we wanted a witch for a daughter. Someone who we can achieve out dreams of greatness through. You have surpassed our expectations. We are proud of you."

"Do you know who my real parents are?"

"Yes."

"Well, who are they?"

"An unknown witch and….."

"And who's my father?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Hermione, watch your language. And no, we are not "shitting" you."

'I don't believe this. How could this happen? Why are you telling me this now?"

"He wants you to spend the rest of the holiday with him."

"No."

"You know what he'll do if you don't."

"Yeah, I guess so. Just to save your lives."

She went back upstairs to think about everything that had just been said.

"Oh, Mom, when is he going to get me?"

"Later today."

"I guess I'd better pack my stuff."

She went up to her room. She was extremely pissed off. The day had gone from bad to worse. One minute, she had a family and friends and the next her world was falling down around her.

_Damn this sucks_, she thought to herself, _to be told that your parents aren't really your parents and that your real father is your best friend's worst enemy. Fucking Voldemort._

"And further more, Mother, if I can all you that anymore, I don't not want to spend the whole god damn holiday with him." She said.

"But you have to. It's his wish that you do. And besides, who wouldn't want to get to know their real father?"

"I sure as hell don't. He tried killing Harry over and over again. Why should I want to spend time with someone who tries to murder my best friend?"

"I thought that he wasn't you're best friend anymore ever since he started spending all his time with Ginny?" Her mother said as she was packing the rest of Hermione's things into her trunk. "I'm going to miss you, Mione."

"Well, don't expect me to feel the same way. Lying to me all these years. Making me think that I was your own flesh and blood. Do you realize how much shit I had to put up with from Draco Malfoy because you were my parents? I mean, do you really?"

"I guess I can understand where you are coming from." Her mother had tears in her eyes. "He should be here in a few minutes, so finish packing and I'll call for you when he gets here."

"Fine." She wanted to owl Ron and Harry but she didn't think that they would understand. Especially Harry. She was their best friend for so long, but she was tired of being their little sidekick. Maybe this will give her a chance to break out of her own little shell and go after the guy she has been wanting since second year. Draco Malfoy. She is a pure blood after all now and maybe he'll actually take the time to get to know her. Who knows?

"Hermione, your father's here."

"I'll be down there in a minute, just have to finish a few things." _Merlin, this is it….I'm finally going to meet my father. _

She walked down the stairs, to not only meet her father but also her destiny.

"Come here my daughter." He sounded cold and dark but somehow Hermione felt somewhat comforted. Like she's known him her entire life. It scared for a moment but after that passed she went to go hug her father. She went out the door without even a goodbye to the people who raised her. He put a concealing cloud over them and apparated to somewhere she didn't know. Normally she would be scared. But this was the new Hermione, the new Hermione wasn't scared of anything. She was becoming her father's daughter. Little did she know that the person that she has loved for 5 years would be there waiting for her.

I know this is short but I promise to update soon. This is my first fic so please be nice.


	2. Talking?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling does. I wish I owned Draco. The things I would do to that boy….Hehehe!

Chapter 2

Draco was standing there, pacing back and forth. He knew he was betrothed to Voldemort's daughter, but he wasn't sure on who it was. He secretly hoped that it was Hermione, but of course, he didn't want his father to know that. To Lucius, she would always be a mudblood, but to Draco, she was more. She was the only person other than his father to put him in his place and he respected her for it. He never tried to tell her how he felt about her. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were always up his ass. He thanked Merlin that he didn't have to marry her. He knew he would end up killing her if he did. _She's an annoying little pain in my ass._

Just then Voldemort and Hermione walked in. Draco and Hermione locked eyes and their faces lit up when they saw each other. Draco stared at her. She was wearing the most beautiful red tank top and black button up shirt and pants. _She's the most beautiful girl in the world. And she's going to be mine forever. _At the same time, Hermione saw Draco he was wearing about the same thing as her only with a green shirt. _I think that this whole thing between Draco and I is meant to be. We're even dressing alike. I think it's hilarious._ Voldemort saw that his daughter already loved Draco with everything that she had. Surprisingly, he was pleased. Lucius wasn't too sure about the match at first but he knew that the Dark Lord knew what was best for the cause.

"You two will receive the Dark Mark during the Winter Holiday. After Graduation you two will be married. The day after Graduation."

He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I want you to spy on Potter, Weasley, and Dumbledore. You are still part of the Golden Trio and Dumbledore trusts you and your judgment more than any other person. And so does Potter and Weasley."

"Yes sir. I will owl them and tell them and tell them that everything is ok. But I'm tired. Is it ok if I do it later?"

"Yes that is fine. You and Draco may go up to your room and talk."

They leave the study, following the house-elf, Dorn, to her new room. It was decorated in red and black, her two favorite colors. There was a canopy bed, an armoire, and pictures of her real father and mother before she was born. _I look a lot like my mother. She was so beautiful. I wonder what happened to her._ They sat down on the bed, sitting there in silence, trying to soak in the reality of everything. They were going to be married by this time next year, her mother was gone and Hermione didn't know where she was. They both thought that this was all surreal. Draco finally broke the silence.

"So what do you actually think about all this? You know, us getting married and everything?"

She sat there in silence for a few minutes, trying to collect her thoughts. Draco got kind of worried that she didn't like the entire idea.

"Draco, to tell you the truth, about us getting married, I actually don't mind it too much. In fact, I love the idea. I've had this little thing for you since second year. I just didn't tell you because Harry and Ron were always up my ass." She got kind of nervous after that. She didn't know what he was going to say about it.

"Well, I feel the same way. I love the idea. I've been in love with you since the day you slapped me in third year. I respect a woman who can put me in my place."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because Weasel and Potty, sorry Ron and Harry, were always around you and Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were always up my ass. And I couldn't ask you to go anywhere with me alone because I knew that you wouldn't. You thought I was this Slytherin Sex God and you'd think that I was only doing it to get in your pants."

"You're right, well; you were right up until a few months ago. Harry began dating Ginny and Ron and I broke up and after than he started seeing Loony Luna. I just got tired of being a fifth wheel in their little dates and everything. I felt like I was only there so they wouldn't think I was being left out. Today I was supposed to meet them and Harry owled me this morning and told me that he couldn't meet me because of Ginny and Luna. Ginny is my best girl friend and Luna did help us with the attack at the Ministry of Magic. I just don't see what Ron sees in her."

"Why did you break up anyway, if you don't mind my asking?"

'He says it's because he really wants to get into Auror training and he has to have high marks in order to get there. But of all people in the school, I could help him with that. I have the highest marks in the whole school." She started crying.

"It's ok, Hermione. I'm here."

Draco took her in his arms and held her until she was done crying. She looked up into his gray eyes. He took this as a sign and kissed her with all the passion that was in him. At that time, they had never felt this way for anyone. Like their life was finally complete.

Dorn came into the room. "Excuse Missus, Master would like to see you in the study."

"Tell Father that we'll be down there in a few minutes."

"Yessum."

She turned to Draco. 'I guess that we'd better get down there. "

"Yeah, I guess." Draco didn't want to go down there as much as Hermione didn't want to but they knew they didn't want to upset Voldemort. He could tear them apart as quickly as he had brought them together.

They went down the stairs, down to the study where Lucius and Voldemort were waiting for them.

"Draco will be staying here for the remainder of the holiday so you can continue to get to know each other. Hermione, go to your room and continue to unpack. Draco, you will leave with your father to pack your things and you will return here tomorrow."

"Yes sir." They both said at the same time.

Hermione said goodbye to Draco and went upstairs to unpack her things. She was glad that Draco was returning. She didn't want to be left alone with her father for long. After she was done unpacking, she decided to write a letter to Harry and Ron. Just to keep pretenses up. Just like her father asked her to do.

_Dear Harry and Ron:_

_I wrote this to both of you because I knew that Harry would be spending the summer at the Burrow with Ginny. How are you guys doing? I'm actually ok. My father is great. He's nothing that I thought he would be like. There is one problem though. Malfoy is staying at the same place I am. He's actually not as bad as you may think. He's still a stuck up, snobby little git. Please write me back and I'll talk to you later._

_Loving you always_

_Hermione Granger_

After she tied the letter to her owl's leg, she crashed on her bed. She wanted to go to sleep but the excitement of the past few hours kept her up. She could believe that she was going to marry Draco. The absolute hottest guy at Hogwarts. With that thought, spent the night dreaming about Draco and their wedding.

Thanks for the reviews…..keep them coming. If you have any ideas where this story should go please tell me. I'm having a little case of writer's block. Thanks bunches.


	3. Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing…….JK Rowling does…….even though I wish I owned Draco……The things I would do to that boy. Hehe!

Chapter 3:

Hermione woke up early that morning. She didn't know what time Draco was going to be there so she had to get ready. She wanted to look her best. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and slowly stripped out of her clothes. She let the hot water floe all over her body, trying to relieve some of the tension that built up over the past few days. It helped, but only a little. She dried off and got dressed. She was wearing a dark green tank top, a black miniskirt and dark green flip flops. She thought Draco might like this. They were his house colors. Slytherin. She started thinking about school and what she was going to do about the stuff between her and Draco. What if his friends didn't accept her? What if her friends didn't accept their relationship? Just then, Hedwig came to her window. She had a letter from Harry and Ron.

_**Dear Hermione:**_

_**We're just fine. I'm glad to hear that you are too. We were kind of scared when you told us that your real father had found you after all these years. Do you know about your mother yet? I happy that he isn't the bad guy that you thought he was. Ginny is just great. We've been together 3 ½ months now and it keeps getting better everyday. I love her 'Mione. And Ron is totally in love with Loony Luna. Ow, Ron, that hurt (He just hit me), Well, I'm going to go outside and play Quidditch with Ron. I'll talk to you later.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Harry**_

_Damn it, I don't want to hear about their fucking relationships. I wonder what they would say if I told them about finding my soul mate in none other than Draco Malfoy. They'd probably disown me and then I couldn't do what Father wants me to do. I guess I had better write them back before they start worrying about me. I wish they would let me just handle things on my own. I'm not the same girl I was even last year. I can definitely take of myself. I'll prove it to them when the time comes._

_**Dear Harry:**_

_**That's great about you four. I have a new boy toy too. But it's kind of new and I don't want everyone to know about it right now. I think that it's for the best. I don't know anything about my mother yet. I plan on asking my father soon. How are things with the O.O.T.P? I hope everything is ok. I wish I could come and spend time at the Burrow with you and Ron but my father wouldn't allow that. He wants to spend the holiday with me just so he can get to know me. I know that you would understand this** **above anyone, Harry. I have to go have breakfast with my father now. I'll see you in a few weeks in Diagon Alley.**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Hermione**_

_I think that this will keep them thinking that I am still on their side. _

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and went downstairs. Draco was down there waiting on her. She bolted down the stairs into her love's arms. Merlin, she missed the way that he held her, the way he smelled, the way that he kissed her, the way that he looked at her. And it had been less than 12 hours since they last saw each other. She knew that she wanted to be with him forever. She couldn't wait until June to be his wife and the mother of his children. She knew that she would be happy for the rest of her days.

"Hey baby! Did you miss me as much as I've missed you?"

"You bet, Mi, maybe even more. I thought of nothing else besides you last night."

They were just about to kiss when Voldemort and Lucius came to get them.

"Hermione, have you been corresponding with Potter and Weasley like I have suggested?"

"Yes Father, I have. I've also taken the liberty in asking Harry about the Order of the Phoenix. He'll tell me what they are planning to do to try and stop you."

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't thought about that, but I am extremely pleased."

He looked at her lovingly. She never knew that her father could do that. She smiled and then tightly hung onto Draco. This was her family. And she was finally happy.

**Meanwhile at the Burrow:**

"Ron, I'm worried about 'Mione. She's not acting like herself. She rarely asks me about the Order when we're together, much less in a letter."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Harry. You know that she has been distant ever since she and I broke up. But that's also to be expected. We loved each other very much but I couldn't deal with the pressures of this year while dating her. You know that she's going to be Head Girl. And if I want to be an Auror, I have to devote all my time to my studies. Luna understands that, but 'Mione wouldn't."

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am. Let's just continue playing Quidditch so we can get our mind off this whole thing."

They went back to practicing. Harry's scar was prickling again, but he didn't think anything of it.

Hannah-901: We'll see, we'll see. If they do, it won't be until the end. Maybe Pansy will in the middle. I can't stand her.

WordsArePoison: thanks, I'll see what I can do…..I don't know if my story is going to go that way but I'll try.

Thanks to The-Dragon's-Angel, blonde-with-her-moments, revelyn, DarkDreamer168, CherryBlossomAngel-225, DragonGirl81, SGPgurl08, and last but not least dragon huntress.

Thank you guys so much for you're input. You keep this story alive.


	4. the Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..The Great JK Rowling does…….I wish that I owned Draco though. The things I would do to that boy. Hehe!

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was helping Draco unpack in his room while Voldemort and Lucius were planning the small celebration after Draco and Hermione received the Dark Mark. They were the successors to Voldemort after he dies. They were to carry on the Reign of Terror part two. (A/N couldn't think of a better title right now) Voldemort was very pleased to know that his daughter was a cunning and deceitful as he was, maybe even more so.

"My Lord, if the children are going to be married after school is over, should we be planning their wedding too?

"Yes, but the Dark Mark ceremony for them two is the main focus right now. After that we can go on planning the wedding."

"Yes, my Lord.

Meanwhile upstairs

"I wonder what our fathers' are talking about down in the study?"

"I don't know. Maybe the wedding. I know I'm planning the wedding night already." He had the Malfoy smirk on his face. She threw a pillow at him. This started an all out pillow fight. Draco caught her and swung her around and held her in his arms.

"So, I guess the big question now is how we are going to handle not being able to do this in school?"

Just then two owls came to the window. The letters were from Hogwarts. They said the same thing basically.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy/Ms. Granger:_

_Congratulations on making Head Boy/Head Girl. Your counterpart is Ms. Granger/Mr. Malfoy. This is a first in many years that Slytherin and Griffindor have been heads at the same time. Please learn to put your differences aside and get along this year. You will be sharing a common room and a washroom. You will also have unlimited access to Hogsmeade but you have to have permission from myself, Professor McGonagall, or Professor Snape. You will also have the privilege of planning balls and going to special events held at other wizarding schools. We wish for you to contact your counterpart over the holiday and call a truce. Try to put the past behind you and move forward with your lives. _

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _

"I guess this means that it'll be a whole lot easier to be around each other in private. And do more stuff in private." He still had that stupid little smirk on his face.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is come up with excuses to go to Hogsmeade and so they'll believe us."

"That's true. You're sneaky, Mi." He kissed her so filled with passion that she quickly deepened the kiss. He was starting to pull off her shirt when Dorn walked in.

"Your fathers sent for you."

"Tell them we'll be down in a moment."

They went to the study. Her father seemed to always be there. It seemed kind of weird but she also know that he had his followers coming in and out of the house and there was no point in going anywhere else.

"You are to get your Dark Mark on Christmas Day and then we will have a small celebration afterward. But now I would like to inform you what it means to have the Dark Mark. It means that you are connected to me for the rest of your lives and when I summon you, you must come. There will be one excuse, and that is if my grandchildren are too young to be left alone. And even in that case, Draco, you will have to come. Hermione will stay with the children. It will placed on your forearm, where your robes will cover it for the most part. Is that absolutely clear?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yes, Father. I do believe that Draco and I have some news that might make you happy. Draco and I made Head Boy and Head Girl.'

"That is wonderful Draco and Hermione. At least I know that I will be able to meet with you in Hogsmeade without everyone speculating why I am meeting you. "

"That's true. And then we could possibly discuss what to do next. Just when you plan to meet us, owl Professor Snape and he will be able to give us permission to go to Hogsmeade. "

"Yes, Hermione, I could arrange to do that."

"Now, my daughter, there is this little matter of your wedding. I want you to have the most lavish wedding that money can buy. But of course you know that I won't be able to be there to walk you down the aisle. No matter how much I wish I could be there dear, I couldn't. It'll be in all the papers and I can't let anyone know that I am back and up to full strength. Especially Dumbledore and Potter. I want you to invite Potter, the Weasleys, and the rest of the Order. They are still going to be supposedly your friends."

"Yes Father, I understand."

They went back upstairs to finish unpacking. They only had a few weeks before they had to go back to Hogwarts and back to acting like they hate each other. But Hermione was determined to make the most out of these few weeks that they had left.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hitting a writer's block, so PLEASE help me.


	5. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does. I do own the plot however. Even though I wished I owned Draco too. The things that I would do to that boy….Hehe!

**Chapter 5**

That night, Hermione went into Draco's room after she knew that everyone would be asleep. She looked at his beautiful face in the moonlight, he looked so innocent. She knew better than to think that. But she couldn't help it. She slowly lifted the blanket and climbed in underneath the covers.

"Mi, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be with you tonight."

She slowly got up and straddled him, wanting him. She had planned this moment since they were rudely interrupted earlier by Dorn. She wanted to lose her virginity to Draco. She loved him with all her heart. And like hell she was going to wait until she was married to lose it. She did not want to be known around Hogwarts as "Granger the Bookworm, or Granger the Prude."

She slowly took her shirt off. She had a silk black bra and panties. Draco thought that she had never looked sexier. After he had overcome all the shock of her being so forward, he started devouring her. He never wanted someone so much in his life. He flipped her on her back. 'A Malfoy was always dominating, even in the bedroom' he thought. He unhooked her bra with ease and flung it to the side of the bed. He took her nipple in his mouth and started nibbling and sucking on it. She let a moan escape from her mouth. He slowly pulled her panties off and was happy to find that she was wet and waiting for him. He knew that she was a virgin. He put one finger then two in her pulsating mound. After he figured she was ready, he grabbed his wand and put a silencing charm on the door; just in case she screamed so loud it would wake her father up. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you Mi." "I love you too Draco." He entered her slowly, trying not to hurt her. She winced from the pain, but for just a moment. He went faster and faster. He felt her walls tighten around his member and he knew that she was about to climax. They both screamed each other's name out of pure pleasure. Then Draco remembered something after they were settling down for the night.

"Mi, are you on birth control or anything?"

"No Draco, why?"

"Because, I forgot to use a condom."

"Oh well, it's not like we're not going to be married or anything, right?"

"Well, if you are, then I can see if we can push the date up so we don't have a crying baby at the wedding or you can look radiant in your dress."

"What? You won't think I'll look gorgeous pregnant?"

"I know that you will Mi, it's just that a girl should have all eyes on her instead of her stomach."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Just then a little glowing hand appeared on her stomach.

"Draco, what's going on?"

"You're pregnant, Mi. When two purebloods have sex and the woman gets pregnant, the baby's hand appears whenever it's mother and father are together."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Whoa, for once Granger didn't know something." Draco smirked that same little smirk that gets on her nerves but she loves him anyway.

"Hey, I'm new to this pureblood thing. Do you think that Father and Lucius will move the wedding up?"

"So you want to start your last year at Hogwarts as Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Don't you think that Potter and Weasley would get a little suspicious?"

'Not if I tell them that I fell in love with you over the holiday."

"Do you think that they would understand?"

"Maybe not at first, but once they see that you make me happy, then they'll have to get over it sooner or later. And even if they don't, it's not like they decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with. If Ron wanted to get married to Luna, I would say go for it. Same with Harry and Ginny."

"Ok, so it's decided, we'll talk to our father's in the morning about this."

"Yeah I guess so. Telling my father I'm pregnant already isn't going to be easy but I think that I can do it, with you there with me."

"You know that I will be there, Mi."

'I love you Draco."

"I love you too Mi."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and tried not to think about the next morning.


	6. Telling the Parents

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling does. I do own the plot however. I wish I owned Draco too…..The things I would do to that boy. Hehe!

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Draco and Hermione were extremely nervous. This was the morning that they had to tell their parents that she was pregnant. She didn't know how they were going to take it, but she knew that she had to tell them. She went downstairs and went to the study.

"Father, when are Lucius and Narcissa going to be here?"

"In a few minutes, why dear?"

"Draco and I have a question to ask all of you and then we have an announcement."

"Will you tell me what the announcement is so I'm not surprised when the Malfoy's arrive?"

"Yes Father. I am pregnant. It's Draco's."

"So, another generation of Death Eaters is being born? That's wonderful dear."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? This is my grandchild we're talking about. With the purest blood that any wizarding family could ever have."

'I also have a question to ask you. Could Draco and I possibly get married before school starts? I want to be married before I start showing."

"We will discuss that when Lucius and Narcissa get here. I don't see why not. But I thought that you would want to have the biggest wedding in wizarding history?"

"No Father, I only want a small wedding in the back garden of the Malfoy Manor."

"Have you talked this over with Draco?"

"Yes Father I have, he wants whatever I want."

At that moment, Lucius and Narcissa apparated in. Hermione went upstairs to get Draco.

"Draco, your parents are here. I've already told my father the good news. He took it better than I expected."

"Ok, I guess we better tell my parents and get it over with."

They went downstairs to face the music.

"Father, Mother, Hermione and I have wonderful news. She's expecting.'

"That's wonderful Hermione." Narcissa took her into a hug. "You know that your powers will be stronger now that you're pregnant. I remember when I was pregnant with Draco. I was so powerful that my powers were something that not even Lucius could match."

"And that is saying something. After the Dark Lord, I am the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived."

"Father, we also have a question. Would it possible if we had the wedding before we went back to school?"

"I don't see why not. How about nest Friday? That will give you time to invite people that you want to."

"Hermione, I want you to go upstairs and write letters to Potter, the Weasleys and Dumbledore and whoever else that you want to invite."

"By the way Draco, where were you planning on having the wedding?"

"At the manor, if that is ok with you Father?"

"Of course Draco. That's fine with us."

"Can I start the planning right away? I'm going to have to if we want this whole thing planned by next Friday."

"Yes Narcissa."

She apparated out and Draco and Hermione went upstairs to owl their friends and invite them.

_Dear Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan:_

_I know that I haven't owled you in a while but I've been kind of busy with my new boy toy, or better yet, fiancé. Yes, I am getting married. Next Friday to be exact. At the Malfoy manor. Yes, I am engaged to Draco Malfoy. We fell in love over the holiday. I don't know how it happened. It just did. I would really appreciate it if Ginny would come and be my maid-of-honor. I would also like for Harry and Ron to put their differences aside with Draco and just be happy for me. I'm really happy with him and I hope that you all will be able to attend. _

_Love Always_

_Hermione_

"There, that's done."

Her father came out of his study and up to her room.

"Hermione, my dear. When were you planning on getting your wedding dress?"

"I'm going shopping with Narcissa tomorrow for it."

"I expect you to spare no expense for this wedding. So get yourself whatever dress that you want."

"Yes Father."

He left the room and Hermione to her thoughts. She couldn't wait for the wedding. Hedwig pecked at the window. It was a letter from Harry and Ron.

_Hermione:_

_HOW COULD YOU MARRY MALFOY!?!?!?!?!?!?! I know that you love him and I should be happy for you but I can't help but wonder how. I glad you're happy though. Ron is really upset. He won't come out of his room. It's horrible. Even Luna can't get him to come down. He said that he'll come to the wedding but don't expect him to be happy about it or make nice with Malfoy. I will try to be nice to him, but only for you. I guess that you wanted to invite the rest of the Order. So I told them about it. Lupin wasn't pleased but he said that he would come and if it was necessary, he would walk you down the aisle. Well, I will see you in a week, Mrs. Malfoy._

_Love Always_

_Harry_

She sighed with relief and went to go to bed. Tomorrow was another day.


	7. Pansy

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, JK Rowling does. Wishing I owned Draco.

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sounds of a girl crying down in the study. She got dressed quickly and went down to see who was crying.

"What the fuck do you want, mudblood?" It was Pansy.

"I just wanted to see who was crying. And if you knew what was best for you, you wouldn't call me mudblood anymore."

"I know that you are the Dark Lord's daughter, but you'll always be a filthy little mudblood to me. You fucking stole Drakie away from me. I was supposed to marry him." She sobbed even harder.

"How the hell did you find out anyway?"

"Drakie invited me. He thought that we could put the past behind us. Well, I'll never put it behind me. I love him."

"Well, so do I and I don't give a shit on how you feel. He never loved you and you just need to get over that as quickly as possible, unless you want to forget about everything."

Pansy was shocked. She never heard the "mudblood" threaten anyone with death. She took out her floo powder and said "Home" and she was gone.

Hermione ran upstairs to get Draco. He was still sleeping when she got up to his room.

"How could you invite Pansy to our wedding? You know that she has been in love with you since third year when Buckbeak hit you."

"I thought that she could possibly put the past behind her. I didn't think that she would go berserk. How did you know that I invited her?"

"I woke up and I heard someone crying and I went downstairs to find out who it is and it was Pansy. Did you know she had the nerve to call me a mudblood?"

"That little bitch didn't, did she?

"Yeah, she did. Don't worry. I'll take care of her. No one calls me mudblood and gets away with it."

"Mi, just don't do anything drastic."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't Avada Kedarva her or anything."

"Ok, I won't kill her. Maybe I'll just erase her memories of you and her."

""Don't do that. I barely have any friends as it is and if you do the memory charm on her then I'll have one less friend.

"Ok, but can I scare her a little bit? Please?

"I'll think about it." He kissed her after that to let her know that he was joking.

**Meanwhile at Pansy's house:**

"That little mudblood will regret the day that she ever met Draco Malfoy. I'm going to make her wedding day a day that she will never forget."

She started packing her stuff. After she killed Hermione, she was going to run away with Draco and be happy for the rest of her life. (A/N: Draco has no idea she's planning this, just for the record.)

**Back at the Snakes Den:**

"Hermione, Narcissa is here to take you to go shopping for your dress."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione and Narcissa apparated to Diagon Alley, in front of the most beautiful dress shop that there ever was. They went inside and the first dress Hermione saw, she knew that it was the one. It was the most elaborate gown in the place. She tried it on and it fit her like it was made for her. She bought the dress and walked out of the shop.

"Hermione, I have some other stuff to get for the wedding. How about you walk around and see if you can find anything else that you could possibly want?"

"Ok, how about I meet you back here in a hour or so?"

"That'll be fine."

As soon as she turned around, she spotted Ron and Harry. She quickly ran into the bookstore to keep them from seeing her. It didn't work. They followed her in there.

"Hello _Mrs. Malfoy_. How are you doing today? Why didn't you come and talk to us?"

"I'm NOT Mrs. Malfoy _yet_. I'm fine; I just bought my wedding dress. I didn't want to hear your damn mouth about my wedding if you must know. Ron, I also know that the day that you found out about Draco and I getting married, you stayed up in your room and wouldn't come down."

"You've changed 'Mione."

"Yeah I know how to stand up for myself now."

"So, Hermione, did you want Professor Lupin to walk you down the aisle or is your father going to do it?"

"I want Professor Lupin to. My father won't be able to be there. Since the wedding was such short notice, he couldn't get out of work."

"I'm sorry 'Mione."

"Well, I have to go to meet Narcissa now. I'll talk to you guys at the wedding."

Ron stared at her when she walked out the door. "You bet you'll see me at the wedding. I'll make sure that it's a day you will never forget."

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing Harry, let's just get back to Grimmauld Place to tell Professor Lupin about what 'Mione said, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

They walked and disapparated to the headquarters.

Sorry about it being so short. I'll post more soon. Thank you for all the reviews. They help a lot.


	8. Wedding

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing, JK Rowling does, wish I owned Draco though.

**Chapter 8**

Today was the day. She was finally getting married to Draco. She could not believe that at 5 o'clock this afternoon, she would be Mrs. Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy. It had a certain ring to it.

Draco walked into her room and she ran and hid in the bathroom.

"Draco, you are not supposed to see me until the wedding, it's bad luck."

"I don't believe in bad luck."

"Well, I do. This tradition thing is a big deal for Muggles. And whether you like it or not, I was raised by them."

"Ok, ok, I'll get out."

He left and Ginny came in.

"Herms, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom Gin; I'll be out in a minute."

She came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. Damn morning sickness.

"What's the matter?"

"Ok, Gin, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone right now. Especially Harry and Ron. They'll shit a brick."

"Ok, I promise."

"I'm pregnant, Ginny. Draco and our families know about the baby. No one else does. And that's how we want to keep for the moment."

"I understand. If I were in the same situation, I would do the same thing."

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She hugged Ginny.

"Well, you better get dressed so you can get married."

**The ceremony**

It was gorgeous. Sprays of gold and silver were all over the garden behind the manor. Narcissa did a wonderful job on the decorations. Hermione was upstairs, trying out different hairstyles. First it was in an elegant up do and then it was down and extremely curly then it was up again and then finally down. Draco loved her hair down. Draco was down in the guest house pacing back and forth. Blaise was trying to calm him down.

"Drake, calm down. You know that you want to spend the rest of your life with her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell are you so worried about it? She loves you man."

"It's not that that I'm worried about. It's Pansy. She practically threatened Hermione a couple weeks ago. I can't her trying to ruin my wedding."

"You know that Pansy is all talk anyway. I don't see why she's going to become a Death Eater. She can't carry any of her threats through."

"Yeah, well, Mi is pregnant, so I don't think Pansy could hurt her anyway."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, that's why we're getting married before school starts."

"Whoa."

"You can't tell anyone right now though. We just want it to stay between us for right now."

"Sure thing, Drake. Besides, who am I going to tell? Crabbe and Goyle? They'll forget even before I tell them."

This seemed to ease the mood a little bit. Draco was still worried about Hermione seeing Potter and Weasley and how that would affect their wedding, but he knew his Mi and that she wouldn't stop this wedding for anything.

Draco was standing at the altar, waiting for Hermione to walk down the aisle. _This is it. I don't know if I'm ready for this but this is what's best for the baby. I know that I love her more than anything. _Hermione started walking down the aisle. She had a corset top and a huge bell skirt. She also had a tiara holding up the veil. _Merlin, she's beautiful. I never thought that she could ever be that beautiful. I hope that if I have a little girl she looks exactly like her. _

Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione Elizabeth Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah I got something I want to say." It was Pansy. "He loves me and I love him and he doesn't want that little mudblood whore."

"Pansy, shut the hell up, you don't know what the hell you are talking about. I don't love you, I love Hermione. You are so fucking daft sometimes."

Ron all of a sudden stood up. "Malfoy, you know you don't love Hermione. I love her and she loves me."

'Ron, I did, but not anymore. I truly love Draco. So I wish that both of you would just stay the hell out of my business and out of our life together."

Lucius was starting to get pissed but he also didn't want to cause a war at his son's wedding. _Why can't they just shut the hell up? _

"Are these allegations true?" The priest asked them.

"No Father, they are not."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her passionately. There were whoops and hollers all over the place. Pansy had to be taken away by her mother and sedated.

Ron just sat there next to Harry, crying his eyes out. _Hermione, I will have you one way or the other, but I will have you. I don't get rejected easily._

The next chapter will be the reception and the wedding night. Don't worry; it's not over quite yet. There'll be less fluffiness in the rest of the story. The wedding is only the beginning.

Please keep the reviews coming. They really help.


	9. Reception

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. I wished I owned Draco though. The things I would and could do to that boy.

Sorry it took me so long but the flamers decided to try and discourage me in writing my story. If they don't like it, then don't read it.

**The Reception:**

Hermione and Draco couldn't be happier. They were finally man and wife. They were together forever. You see, in the wizarding world, once you get married, you can never get divorced or remarry if the other one dies. But today, Hermione and Draco didn't give that law a single thought. They were just happy that their wedding went off without a hitch. Well, any major ones. No one died. Yet, at least. Draco was still pissed off at Pansy and Ron for their outbursts during the ceremony. _Why do they have to be such assholes? They say that they just want us to be happy and then when we are, they think that they can turn around and ruin it. _

He looked out at Hermione; she was dancing with his father. _Well, at least they seem to be getting along. I may hate my father and everything he stands for, but what he stands for brought me to Hermione. So I guess that he can't be all that bad. The way that he treats me and my mother is just wrong. Now that I'm not in the house anymore, I'm afraid that he'll end up killing her. He won't, if I have anything to do about it. He won't hurt anyone ever again._ Draco got up out of his seat and walked over to his wife and father.

"May I cut in Father?"

"Yes, I guess my conversation with Hermione is over."

"Thank you Father."

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Ok, what about?"

"How would you feel if my mother came to live with us?"

"Why would she leave your father?"

"He beats her and I think that if she comes to live with us, it might just save her life."

"I don't see why not. I've heard some horror stories about mother-in-laws, but I actually like your mum. I hope to be like her one day."

"She's done more stuff in her life that if I was her, I wouldn't be too proud of."

"I want to be the caring mother that she is. She loves you Draco, more than words can express. I want to be like her in that respect. I wish that I knew who my mother was but my father won't talk about it."

"I wish I could tell you about her, but I know about as much as you do."

"I understand, Draco."

"I've also been thinking about our Dark Mark. I don't want to get it."

"Why not?"

"I've seen what it did to my parents and I don't want to be anyone's servant. I want to live my life on my own terms, not your fathers. Don't get me wrong, I don't think I want to be on Dumbledore's side in all this either. I just want to stay neutral and raise our family and move on with my life."

"You know that we can't do that. My father will send out the Death Eaters to find us and kill us and our child. I don't want to be running for the rest of our lives."

"I understand Mi, but you're stronger than this. You're in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake; you're supposed to be brave and courageous. I'd think of all people, you would be up for this more than I am. You are important to this cause. Whichever way you go, the war will go. I'm not sure if I want to go to the light side, but I will not fight for the dark side. I don't plan to spend my life in Azkaban because of what our parent's believed in."

"I guess that you're right, Draco. But I will not hide. I will just simply tell my father that I don't want to get the mark before graduation. It'll jeopardize his plan. And during the year, we'll just give him false information. I have a child to think of now, and I don't want to do anything that could cause me to go to Azkaban. My father will understand. It is his grandchild, you know, and he wouldn't want to harm it in anyway."

From a dark corner of the elaborate ballroom, they were being watched. Pansy. She wanted to kill them for loving each other, for hurting her, for making her look like a fool in front of half the school. She wanted to make them pay for everything that they ever did to her. She knew that she couldn't do that here, that would be too risky. Not with all the important people here. But one day, one day soon, she was going to make them pay.

Ron was in another corner of the room, thinking the same thing and sulking. _Why did I break up with her? She could have helped me with the Auror training. She could have made me happy for the rest of my life. But know she is with the stupid ferret boy Malfoy. I can tell that she loves him and she's happy. But I want her to pay for everything that she ever did to me to cause me pain and humiliation. I want them both to pay. I'll kill her when I have the chance. I don't care if I go to Azkaban. The dementors can't hurt me. I have already lost all the happiness in my life. She was my happiness. The kiss will be a relief for me. It'll get her out of my life forever. But until then, things will continue to be the same as they always have been. Friends, or at least us trying to be. And once I get her to trust me, I'll kill her and her husband too._

After the party was over, Draco and Hermione went up to his room and got out of their wedding clothes. They didn't know where they were going to go on their honeymoon; they hadn't really had the time to discuss it. Between meetings with her father, the planning for the wedding, and the doctor's visits to make sure the baby is ok, they really never did have time to discuss that.

"So, Mi, where did you want to go on our honeymoon?"

"Some place tropical, I'm tired of all the rain around here. I'm surprised it didn't rain today during the wedding."

"How about Paris? I like it there."

"Nope, I hate Paris. I've been there once and the people were really rude. I don't feel like going there again."

"Ok, I guess the Bahamas for a week. And then we'll already have our stuff packed for school and we can apparate to Hogsmeade and then go up to the school."

"Ok, I can't wait! When are we going to the Bahamas?"

"Tomorrow right after we get up. But tonight is our wedding night. I have a few gifts for you."

He levitated a small little package and then a bigger one onto the bed. The smaller package had a beautiful emerald and garnet ring with a silver and gold band. It matched their wedding bands perfectly.

"I'm sorry that I never got you a real engagement ring, so I hope that this makes up for it. It's our house colors together. They blend very well together, don't you think?"

She sat there with tears in her eyes. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

"Open the other package now please."

The other package had a green silk bra and panty set in it with her initials on them. _HEM_. _Hermione Elizabeth Malfoy._ The box also had a maroon pair in there.

"Those are for school, so you can match your house colors."

"Oh Draco, thank you. I have some gifts for you too."

She levitated two packages in there also. One was about the size of a garment box and the other one was in the shape of a broom.

Draco opened the broom like package first. "Merlin, it's a Firebolt! I've wanted one of these since Potter received one during third year. And it's black and green like my house colors. Thank you Mi."

"I figured the next Slytherin Quidditch captain should have the best broom in the world."

He opened the next package. There were red and green silk boxers with his initials on them.

"I guess that we have the same taste in underwear."

"There's more in there baby."

He moved the green tissue paper around and found a small little coupon book, like the ones little kids make for their parents on Mother's and Father's day, saying that they'll do this and that for them. But this one said 'Love Coupons'.

"What are these for?"

"Open the booklet up and see."

There was one for an erotic back massage, one for a bubble bath, one for a hand job, one for a blow job, one for the ride of his life, and one for unlimited kisses and hugs whenever he wanted.

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, Draco."

"Mi, get up for a minute. I want to show you something in the next room."

He pulled her off the bed and went into the room right beside them. It was decorated in Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. Then she saw the bassinette in gold and silver.

"This is the baby's room when they come to visit their grandparents."

"Draco, it's wonderful. I know that the baby will love it."

"Draco, Hermione, what are you doing?"

Lucius was behind them, listening to their every word.

Thank you to everyone who has stood by me through all the flames and everything. I'm not going to let them control my story anymore. Just as a warning and a little spoiler, someone will die in the next few chapters. I'm not going to tell you who, but someone will die.

MalfoysAngel1985


	10. Wedding Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Great J.K. Rowling does. I wished I own Draco though. The things I would do to that boy.

**Chapter 10**

They both turned around to see Lucius staring at them with the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I said, what are you two think you're doing? Draco, it's your wedding night. You're supposed to be in your room with your wife, consummating the marriage, if you know what I mean." He gave them a little wink.

"Father, I think we've already done that. Or else we wouldn't have the little one on the way."

They all laughed and headed off to their respective rooms.

"Draco, baby, I don't trust your father."

"I don't either, Mi. But we have to keep him thinking that so our plan will work."

"I know, I know."

Suddenly they heard a thump on the floor. It was coming from Lucius and Narcissa's room.

"It's my mother, we have to help her."

They ran out of their room and into the other room. Lucius had thrown Narcissa across the room and was hitting her with the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. You can tell that she was in some awesome pain.

"Father, stop! Can't you stop abusing her for one night for us?"

"Draco, you know that she deserves this. Hermione, this is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't my business. You are my family too now and I won't stand for this. Narcissa has been a mother to me since I found out that Voldemort was my father. And I won't let you do this to her."

At that moment, a green light came out of Hermione's stomach, killing Lucius. Hermione sat down on the floor crying. She didn't understand what just happened. _Did my child just kill his grandfather? Did I do it? I know I was angry, but I didn't want to kill him. He's my father-in-law. He's Draco's father. All I wanted was to stop him from hurting Narcissa. I guess that I did stop him. I stopped him from hurting anyone ever again._

"Mi, honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah Draco, I'm ok, I think"

"How's the baby?"

It's ok. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I guess. I just saw my father die. I'm not sad, I feel relieved. Relieved that he's never going to hurt anyone ever again."

Narcissa got up from her place on the black wooden floor.

"Hermione, I told you that your powers would grow along with the baby, but I didn't expect them to grow that much in this short of a time span. Do you remember anything before or after the Killing Curse came out of your body?"

"No, nothing. It's all blank right now. I think I might have passed out or something just for a moment."

"So if the Ministry comes, you can honestly say that you know nothing?"

"Yes, I can say that."

"I can say that too. I was passed out until Lucius started screaming. By the time I got my strength back up, it was too late. Drake, honey, what are you going to tell them?"

"That the curse came through the window, and I don't know where it came from and who had any reason to kill my father."

"That seems convincing enough. I don't even know if the Ministry is going to come or not since the curse didn't come out of a wand. I don't see how they have any way of tracking it."

"You're right Mother; I think that Hermione and I should just go to bed and not worry about it."

They left Narcissa's room and went to theirs. Hermione was still really upset.

"Baby, I'm so scared. I never meant to kill Lucius."

"Mi, you didn't. Our child did. I guess he hated his grandfather as much as I do."

They laughed at this and decided that after all the excitement of tonight, they should go to sleep. They had the whole week to catch up on making love to each other. Tonight was about just being together.

Draco couldn't sleep. He was deep in thought for much of the night. _Now with my father gone, maybe Hermione and I can finally have the life that we want. One free of Voldemort and the Death Eaters and free from the war. I just want to raise my family in peace, but I know that as long as Voldemort is in power, we can't. I think that I'll have a talk with Dumbledore when we get back to school. I have to protect my family. If it's the last thing I ever do. _

Sorry it's so short guys, but I feel like I have to stop here. If I don't, then this chapter will be like 50 million pages long. Sorry for you guys who like Lucius, but he doesn't fit in with the rest of the story. I tried not killing him and the story didn't work out, not the way that I wanted it to at least.

Thank you to all my reviewers and of course my beta. Please keep reviewing, you keep this story alive.


	11. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. I wished I owned Draco though. The things I would do to that boy. sigh

Hermione woke up that morning just as exhausted, if not more, that she was when she went to bed that night. She had a restless night. All night she tried to figure out why her child had killed Lucius. _Maybe it was because he hurt Narcissa. Maybe it was because I was angry at him. I don't know. All I know is that my child is extremely powerful, and I feel sorry for anyone who makes me angry. _

She got up, went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She took off her black silk robe and then the green bra and panty set that Draco had given her. She climbed in the shower, letting the hot water run over her. After a few minutes she felt the shower door open and that another presence was in the shower with her. She turned around and saw that it was Draco.

"Mi, I came to finish what we started last night."

He started kissing her neck and biting her ear just ever so lightly. They kissed with all the passion that they had built up from the night before. He grabbed her and turned her around so she was against the back wall of the shower. His hand was on her right breast and was rubbing her nipple. She moaned against his mouth, trying hard not to be heard. She took her hand and moved it down his chest, over his stomach, down to his hardening member. She stopped kissing him and got down on her knees and started licking it and she took it in her mouth. He moaned out of pleasure. He picked her up so she was face to face with him. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and waited for him to enter her. He felt the need to enter her, but he wanted to make her wait; make her want him more than she already did. He had one hand on her ass and the other one was playing with her clit. Her breathing started to become ragged. "Baby, I don't want to finish this way." She said in between breaths. He slowly entered her. After she had gotten used to him, he started going faster and faster. He felt her walls contract as she was about to come and this pushed him over the edge. "MMMMMMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

"DDDRRRRAAAACCCOOOO!!!!!!!!!" By the time they were done, the water and ran cold.

"Damn there goes my shower for right now."

"Your shower? I was in here first. You just happened to come in behind me." She laughed at him because he was giving her his puppy dog face.

"So, baby, when are we leaving for our honeymoon?"

A voice came from the bedroom. "You're not."

Voldemort was standing in their room looking very pissed off.

"Why the hell is my best Death Eater dead? What could have possibly happened to cause this?"

"Father, I don't know. One minute we were there in his room yelling at him to stop hitting Narcissa and the next minute a curse came in through the window and killed him."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

He grabbed Hermione by the throat and picked her up. Her air supply was cut off. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. Draco had heard everything that was going on. After it became quiet, he started to worry. He came out of the bathroom in udder shock.

"Put her down now! She's telling the truth goddammit. I was there when it happened."

Voldemort put his daughter down. He was actually shocked that Draco had the balls to confront him like that.

"Fine, I'll let you go on your honeymoon. But I will be watching you. If you step one toe out of line, I will personally come and kill you. Is that completely understood?"

"Yes, it is completely clear."

He apparated out of the room. Hermione fell to the ground crying.

"I felt like my father was going to kill me. He almost did. I was so scared. Ever since this whole thing happened a few months ago, I haven't once been scared." She started crying even harder.

"Mi, its ok, he's gone. And I promise, he'll never hurt you again. Once we're back at Hogwarts, he won't be able to hurt you. That old crackpot Dumbledore won't let him."

That made her laugh. "Dumbledore isn't a crackpot."

"Still true to the end. Even when you're upset, you don't like people saying anything bad about your friends or Dumbledore. That's my Mi." He laughed at her. "Let's get dressed and go on our honeymoon."

Hermione dressed in a pink t-shirt that said 'Blondes have more fun, but brunettes can read' and a black miniskirt. Draco was dressed in black dress pants and a green shirt that said 'Evil never looked this good'.

"Mi, we'll be going to the Atlantis Resort on Grand Bahama Island. I have booked us the penthouse honeymoon suit. I'm just letting you know because we'll be apparating there. It takes less time so we can have more time alone."

"I don't know, I've never apparated that far before. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be, it's just like apparating down the stairs or across town. Just keep your mind clear of everything except the place where you are going. You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

With that, they apparated and went on their honeymoon.

Thanks to everyone who has bee reviewing. I've had 67 reviews so far and many of them are from people who love my story and keep reviewing. Thank you all so much. And to all the people who keep telling me to slow down, I will when they get to Hogwarts. There is a method to my madness. You will never know how much that means to me. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep it going. Also thank you to my beta, Lauren. Your input has really helped this story. Thank you again.


	12. The Train

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Great J.K. Rowling does. I wished I owned Draco though. The things I would do…..MWHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Chapter 12**

Hermione stepped on to Platform 9 ¾. For the first time in 2 months, she was alone. Draco had gone ahead because Narcissa had a meeting with Dumbledore. Hermione didn't know what, but she suspected that it had to do with the Order. None the less, she welcomed the time away from Draco, even if it was only a few hours. It would giver her time to talk to her friends who she really had been ignoring since she and Draco had gotten together. _I wonder where Harry, Ginny, and Ron are. Merlin, why does this platform have to be so damn crowded? _She looked all over the platform until she saw a patch of red hair above the crowd. _Ron. It's about damn time they showed up._

"RON!! GINNY!! HARRY!!"

She ran over to them, pushing people out of the way. She hugged and kissed all three of them in turn. Ginny grabbed her and pulled her on to the train, Harry and Ron following. Ginny was beaming.

"Mione, I have so much I need to tell you. And I bet that you want to fill me in on what happened on your honeymoon."

"You're right Gin. I do want to tell you a lot of what happened, but I'll leave out all the horny details." Hermione said with a smile.

"Those are the best though." Ginny had a pitiful look on her face.

"Fine Gin, I'll tell you."

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were trying to ignore them and have a conversation themselves.

"So Harry, did you hear Mum and Dad talking to Lupin and Tonks last night?"

"No, I didn't, what was it about?"

"A new member of the Order, well, two of them. Before you even ask, I don't know who they are. Mum doesn't trust them, but apparently Dumbledore does."

"That kind of reminds me of Snape, but he's proven to be a loyal member of the Order. I'm the first to admit Snape isn't my favorite teacher but he's saved my ass time and time again. That gives him a little of my trust, not much, but a little."

"I guess you're right. So 'Mione, where's that husband of yours?" Ron said in a sarcastic voice.

"He's already at school. His Mum had a meeting with Dumbledore this morning and she wanted Draco to come with her."

"Wouldn't his daddy have a little problem with Mrs. Malfoy talking to Dumbledore?"

"Lucius has no say in anything anymore Ronald."

"How's that?"

"He died a week ago. Well, actually he was killed. Didn't you know?"

"No, we had no idea."

"We put an announcement in _The Daily Prophet_."

"Mum stopped getting it when in fifth year they were badmouthing Harry."

"Oh ok."

She went back to talking to Ginny. Ron sat there and stared at Hermione. Harry had been trying to get his attention for about 5 minutes when Ron finally snapped out of it.

"Ron, what's up?"

"Just thinking about the Order. You don't think that Narcissa and Malfoy are the new members of the Order, do you?"

"I think that they might be. It fits. Lucius is dead. He has no hold over Malfoy and his mother anymore, so they may be the new Order members that your Mum was talking about last night."

"But how come Malfoy is allowed to join but we can't? He's the same year as us."

"Maybe it's because he has the connections that neither of us have. He's in line for the Dark Mark. Maybe he has information that could be useful in helping us defeat Voldemort."

"Yeah, but if you expect me to be nice to the little git, you have another thing coming."

"Why? Do you still have a thing for 'Mione?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. That's none of your business."

"Fine, but the more you say you don't, the more I think that you do. Forget it man, she's married. To Malfoy. You know that if you lay a hand on her, he will kill you."

"I'd like to see him try."

"It's your ass, not mine. I'm not going to be friends with him, but I will be friendly to him, just so he knows that he can trust me to save his ass when he needs it."

"You do what you want and I'll do what I want."

Hermione had left awhile ago to go to her head girl meeting and now she was coming back. Harry and Ron decided to drop the subject and rode the rest of way to Hogwarts without saying a word to each other.

Thank you so much for reviewing…..keep it up. Thank you so much to my beta Lauren.


	13. The Order

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the great J.K. Rowling does. I wished I owned Draco though. The things I would do to that boy. MWHAHAHA!!!!!

**Chapter 13**

Draco was waiting in the Great Hall for Hermione. He had told her that morning that he would meet her there after the meeting with Dumbledore was over. He sat down at the Slytherin table, facing the window, thinking about the meeting.

_Flashback_

Narcissa and Draco walked up to the gargoyle statue. She paused for a moment. "Drake, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes Mother, I am as sure as you are. I'd do anything to keep my family out of danger. As soon as the Dark Lord is overthrown and killed, Mi, the baby and I can have a normal life."

"Ok, here we go. Fizzing Wizzbees."

The gargoyle sprang to life. They walked up the stairs into the Headmaster's office.

"Good Morning Narcissa and Mr. Malfoy. I was surprised to receive your letter so soon after Lucius' death. I won't say that it was a shock, with the crowd your former husband associated himself with I'm afraid that it was bound to happen. Now why have you decided to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I always thought what Lucius was doing was wrong, but I could not say anything about it. He was my husband and I loved him so I tended to overlook the bad side of him and tried to concentrate on the good. Which, as you know, there wasn't much good left in him towards the end. I want to help stop the Dark Lord so that my son, his wife, and their child will be able to have somewhat of a normal life."

"I see, well, the current members are willing to let you enter into the fold, but be warned, they may not trust you as I do."

"I understand. If you don't mind me asking Albus, who are the other members of the Order?"

"Of course not, Narcissa. Well, most of the Weasley clan, with the exceptions of Percy, Ron, and Ginny; Nymphadora Tonks who you would know as your niece, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape."

"Severus is in the Order?" Narcissa was surprised and started blushing.

"Yes, and there is also another matter I would like to discuss with you. As you know I have had some trouble finding a professor to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Would you consider being the teacher of that subject? It would give you and Severus time to catch up and you will around some of the other Order members."

"Yes, Albus, I would love to take the job."

Draco jumped in, concerned that his mother was taking on too much after the sudden death of her husband. "Mother, are you sure that you want to teach right now?"

"Yes Drake, I'm sure. It will take my mind off your father. Besides I've always wanted to teach. I never let your father know because he would not have approved. He thought that a Malfoy's wife had to stay at home and plan parties and go shopping. I never wanted that life. The only really good thing that came out of my relationship with your father was you." She said with tears in her eyes.

_End Flashback_

_Mother is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know that it will be extremely hard to call her Professor Malfoy, but I think that I can handle it. I wonder what was going on between her and Snape before she met my father. She seemed pleased that he was in the Order and that he was going to be the one showing her around the castle and telling her all about how things work around here. I wonder if they had something going on while she was married to my father. He was always over at the Manor and she insisted that he was named my godfather when I was born. If it was up to father, the Dark Lord would have been. _Just then everybody started filing into the Great Hall. _Where's Mi at? I bet that she's with that Potter, Weasel, and Weaselette. I guess sooner or later I'm going to have to be friendly with them, for Mi's sake. But that's the only reason I'm doing it. Oh there she is. _"MI!!!!!"

Hermione smiled brightly as she saw him. "Hey baby, I missed you. What was the meeting with Professor Dumbledore about?"

"The Order, but I can't talk about it right here. When we get back to our room I'll tell you more about it. The password is "Fire and Ice". Seems to fit us doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, as long as I get to be the fire." She gave him a seductive look, kissed him, and went to the other side of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table.

_Damn I hate it when she teases me like that. _

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and went over to his podium to say his usual speech.

" Attention please. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone" He stressed, glancing at two boys seated at the Ravenclaw table. "I would also like to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Malfoy."

Narcissa stood up and there was a roar of applause from the Slytherin table and one person from the Gryffindor table, Hermione. The rest of the students gave polite applause.

"Also, the new Head boy and Girl are Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

There were gasps around the Great Hall. Apparently, the wedding was kept hush-hush. Last anyone knew Ron and Hermione were dating and so were Draco and Pansy. Now, after the holiday, Draco and Hermione were married. You can imagine their shock.

"Yes, yes, they are married, I know it is a shock to most of you, but I assure you that their marriage will not distract them from tending to the needs of the school. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to see you in my office after the feast. That will be all."

They walked back to their respective tables and ate to their hearts content. Hermione was wondering what Dumbledore had to say to them after this was all over.

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Thanks again to my beta, Lauren.


	14. Hermione's past

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Great J.K. Rowling does. I wish I owned Draco though. Besides the fact I'll be rich instead of the poor college student I am, I could do so many things to that boy. MWHAHAHA!

**Chapter 14**

After the feast, Hermione and Draco met outside the Great Hall. They didn't talk all the way up to the Headmaster's office. Hermione was still wondering what was going on but Draco knew. He had to tell her about joining the Order and about the mission Dumbledore wanted him to do.

When they got to the gargoyle statue, Draco said "Fizzing Wizzbees". The gargoyle sprang to life, opened the door, and they went up the stairs just like Draco had done earlier that day. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk , waiting for them.

"Please, sit down." He conjured some chairs and they sat down. Draco was starting to get nervous. He didn't want to worry his wife, but he knew that he had to tell her. He didn't want to have the same marriage his parent's had. One that was full of secrets and lies.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I bet you are wondering why I asked you here. There are several reasons that we will get to in due time. First and foremost as head boy and girl, both of you will be planning all the balls that we are going to have this year. You have complete control over the balls, but every idea has to be approved by Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and myself. Of course, the prefects will assist you in planning these events. You will also have to make rounds every night to make sure the students are all in bed. You will be given the passwords to all the dormitories. The prefects will also have this responsibility. You already know how that works. And now, Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that your husband wants to tell you something."

Hermione looked over at Draco with a worried look on her face. "What do you have to tell me?"

Draco by this time was sweating so profusely that his handkerchief was sopping wet from sweat. _Well it's now or never._

"Mi, you know how we talked about the Order while we were on our honeymoon, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I have decided that I should join the Order. In fact, I already have my first mission. I have to infiltrate the Death Eaters and report back to the Order. You of all people know that this is a very dangerous mission. I didn't want to keep it a secret from you."

"I know how dangerous it is. You know that my fat….I mean Voldemort will not refrain from killing you if he finds out that you're a spy."

Dumbledore looked at the young couple in awe. He knew the history between these two students, maybe even better than they did. He never thought that they would actually end up together. Maybe now was the right time to tell Hermione about her mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know that your father is Voldemort. I've known since before you were born. You see, your mother was a member of the Order; in fact she was one of the first. Her name was Elizabeth Lorelei Umbel. She was a few years older than Lily and James. Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, myself, and Elizabeth were the first ones to organize anything against Voldemort. She worked in the Ministry in Muggle Relations. Mrs. Malfoy, the next part of my story about your mother is not pretty. Do you want me to continue?"

By this time, Hermione was in tears. Draco put his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Over the summer she wondered about her mother, she just never had the guts to ask her father. _I need to know. I can't go on not knowing about her. _"Yes Professor, I want you to continue."

"Your mother had been infiltrating the Death Eaters for about 4 months. She actually was set to get her Dark Mark soon. But Bellatrix Lestrange was at the Ministry one day and spotted Alastor and Elizabeth talking. She knew that Elizabeth was a spy. Later that night Bellatrix went to go see Voldemort and told him what went on at the Ministry that morning. Voldemort was real taken with your mother; he didn't want to believe Bellatrix. So one night after the meeting, Voldemort tells Elizabeth to stay. He poured them some drinks and put Veritaserum in hers. She unknowingly drank it and he started asking her questions. He got a lot of information about the Order before the potion wore off. Then he put her under the Imperius Curse. He raped her. And you are the product of that one night. After we found out that Elizabeth was pregnant, we hid her in a location that I will not disclose right now. Not even Voldemort knows about this place. She died in childbirth. You had no other family except Voldemort. Your mother didn't want you to be raised by wizards but the adoption agency wouldn't take you until you were 1 year old. So I raised you for that year to protect you from Voldemort. After I dropped you off at the Muggle adoption agency, I had to go and give Harry to those awful Muggles, the Dursley's. You, Ron, and Harry were the best of friends when you were growing up, just like you are now. I modified your memory when I dropped you off at the adoption agency so you wouldn't remember me, Harry, Ron, or anyone from the Wizarding World. The Grangers were kind enough to adopt you. They were Squibs. I didn't know. And you know the rest. Do you have any questions?"

"I don't think so. Can I please leave now? I think that I need to rest."

"Yes my dear." She ran out of the office. "Draco, will you please go with her to make sure she's ok?"

"Yes Professor." He left to go find Hermione. He searched the entire castle and when he got back to the dormitory, she had changed, got into the bed and cried herself to sleep. _It will get better Mi, maybe not tomorrow, but it will get better. _He changed and climbed into bed and held her until he fell asleep.

Thanks to all the reviews. Again, thanks to my beta. I'll update soon.


	15. The Plan

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

I've gotten over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much and keep reviewing. I won't keep you any longer.

**Chapter 15**

Ginny sat in the Great Hall wondering where Hermione was. She hadn't seen her for a few days and she was starting to worry about her. _I wonder where Hermione is. She's definitely not one to miss classes like this. I think that I'm going to go see her after breakfast._ Before classes started, Ginny stopped by the dormitory to check on her. She stood in front of a portrait that she had never seen before. It was of a young man and woman who where obviously in love. They looked strangely like Hermione and Draco. _That's odd, I've been all over this castle and I haven't ever seen this portrait before. Oh well. I guess it's nothing._ She went over to the portrait and knocked on it. After the third knock, Draco came and let her in.

"Thank Merlin you came Ginny. She won't come out of the room."

"Why? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine as far as we know. The other day she found out something about her mum and….ummm….I'll just let her tell you about it when she's ready. Provided she lets you in."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She hasn't let me in there except to change clothes since the day after she found out. I've been sleeping on the couch. I want to go in there but I doubt that she'll let me. Would you talk to her please?"

"Yeah, sure I will Malfoy."

"Please call me Draco. You're Mi's best friend other than Potter and your brother. I guess that we're going to have to get along sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess so, um, Draco. Where's your bedroom at?"

"Right over there beside the fireplace. Take your time please. I have double Potions to get to. What classes do you have this morning?"

"Transfiguration and History of Magic."

"I'll make your excuses to Professors McGonagall and Binns. Please talk to her for me. The couch is getting kind of lonely."

"I will and thanks Draco."

"No problem." And with that Draco went out the door.

Ginny turned to face the bedroom door. She stood in front of it, sighed and knocked. "Herms, it's me, Ginny. Can I please come in?"

"Yeah Gin. Is Draco with you?"

"No he left for Potions."

'Good, come in them."

She opened the door slowly. She looked around and saw that Hermione was sitting on her and Draco's huge king size bed in a pair of what she could guess of Draco's silk green pajamas. Hermione was of course reading and eating a gallon of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream. She looked horrible.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok, I guess."

'How come you didn't want Draco to come in here with me? I thought that you two were inseparable?"

"Well, ever since our meeting with Dumbledore the other night, he's been clingy and won't leave me alone. He always wants to talk about what was said the other night and I don't want to talk about it. I want to get it out of my mind as soon as possible and move on with my life."

Ginny, while Hermione had been talking, was scheming of a way to get Hermione's mind off of her troubles. _I've got it!_

"Herms, what would you think of a girls night? We could have it here and send Draco to the Slytherin dorm or have him spend quality time with Harry and Ron or something other than be here. We'd have food and games and a lot of girl talk. I know that some of the girls are wondering what it's like to be married to the Slytherin Sex God."

Hermione blushed at the last comment. "I don't know. I know I'm not the most favorite person on everyone's list. Who would we invite anyway?"

"Well, let's see. There's Luna, Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, me, and whoever else you want to come.'

"I think that those people are enough. Besides, my rooms not that big."

Ginny glanced around the room. It was the biggest room she had ever seen by far. "Hermione, what are you talking about? This room is HUGE."

"The room that I have at the Manor is a lot bigger than this."

"Oh, ok. Well, are we on for tonight?"

"Yeah sure, but make sure that it's ok with McGonagall and Flitwick before you go asking anyone ok?"

"Always the Head Girl, aren't you?"

"Not really, it's the mother in me."

Both girls just laughed and made plans for that night.

The next chapter will be up shortly. I just have to work out a few kinks.


	16. Girl's Night

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 16**

Hermione was rushing around, trying to get everything done before 8 o'clock. She conjured up 5 sleeping bags. 3 red and 2 blue. _I guess everything is done for now. I have half an hour to rest before the girls get here._ Draco had just finished Quidditch practice when he walked into his dorm, shocked to see Hermione out of their room. He was even more shocked to see her smiling. He looked around the room to see that there was a bunch of food on the kitchen counter and a huge flat screen TV beside the fireplace.

"Hey Mi. What's going on tonight?"

"Just a few girls coming over for a girl's night. Ginny thought it would be a good idea. So, in half an hour, make yourself scarce."

They laughed. "Where will I go?"

"I don't know. Go find Blaise or something."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. He's been talking about giving me the bachelor party I never got to have anyway, so tonight would be a great night to do it."

"Yeah, sure, do whatever you want as long as you're not here tonight."

"Ok, ok, ok. I get the picture. I'll try and make myself scarce for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." He went into their room, got some clothes for the night and the next day, gave her a quick kiss goodbye, and went to go find Blaise.

Not 15 minutes later, the girls were knocking on the portrait. They all came in and everyone other than Ginny and Hermione were in awe of the Head's dorm.

"Merlin 'Mione, this is so much better than Gryffindor Tower." Gushed Pavarti and Lavender.

"Yeah, definitely better than Ravenclaw too." Said Luna.

"Well girls, you can put your stuff in the bedroom and then we can decide what we want to do first."

The girls put their stuff in the bedroom, thinking about what they wanted to do. Lavender came up with an idea first. "How about Truth or Dare?"

They nodded in agreement. "Ok, who wants to go first?" asked Padma.

'I'll ask the first question." Said Ginny. "Herms, Truth or Dare?

"Truth."

"Ok, Is Draco really the Sex God that he claimed to be last year?"

Hermione started to blush. "You bet he is."

Everyone burst out into giggles. "Ok, ok. Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the Gryffindor 7th year's boy's dorm and steal a pair of underwear from each of them."

"Oh Merlin, 'Mione, give me something easier. Please."

"Nope, you have to do it. You have fifteen minutes to complete the task, starting now."

Lavender got up and ran out of the room and headed straight to the Gryffindor tower. She kept repeating "Courage" to herself as she ran through the common room and up to the boys dorm. She went to Seamus' and Dean's drawers first. She knew where their underwear was. She had dated them last year. She grabbed a pair of red thongs from Seamus and a pair of gold boxers from Dean. Then she went to Neville's drawers and stole a pair of black boxers. She also stole a pair of green silk boxers from Harry, but to her surprise when she got to Ron's, he didn't have any. She shrugged, hid the underwear in her shirt and ran back to Hermione's dorm.

"I got all of them except for Ron's. He didn't have any."

"Sorry Lav, but I forgot to tell you. Ron doesn't wear any." Hermione said with a grin.

"Herms, how would you know that about my dear big brother?"

Hermione blushed for the second time that night. "I slept with him last year before finals."

Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? It's not like any of you are virgins either."

"Ok, I get your point. I have a new game. How about we go around the room and each of us tells a story about a guy we slept with and the rest of us have to guess who it is. Herms, you go first since you're Mrs. Slytherin Sex God."

"Okay, I was with this guy one time and he tied me to the bed frame so I couldn't move. Then he poured chocolate syrup down my stomach and licked it off."

The girls thought about it for a few minutes. "Was it Ron because we all know how he likes to eat?" Lav asked.

"Nope."

"I know it was Draco, wasn't it?" Luna shouted.

"Yeah, it was. The first time that we had sex. It was also the night I got pregnant." She grabbed her mouth, realizing what she just said.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" asked Pavarti.

"I'm pregnant. About 2 months now."

"Merlin, well, what do you have? A boy or girl?"

"I want a girl but of course Draco wants a boy."

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room**

Draco was having a blast. Blaise had gone all out for his "bachelor party". He had bottles of smuggled firewhiskey and tons of butterbeer. He had also put a spell on the stereo system so only people inside the common room could hear the music. Draco had managed to avoid Pansy for most of the night. He spoke too soon. She now had him cornered.

"Drakie, baby, why have you been avoiding me?"

"There are several reasons. 1. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world. 2. You tried to ruin the happiest day of my life so far. And 3. You're a nasty little whore I want nothing to do with."

"Drakie, you know that we are meant to be together. I don't care if that mudblood bitch is the Dark Lord's daughter or not. She'll always be a mudblood whore. You can dress her up in the prettiest robes but she'll always be filth that isn't worth to be walked on."

Draco was furious and knocked her across the room. He was never one to hit girls because of his father hit his mother, but Pansy deserved it. She had crossed the line. He stomped out of the common room and went to find his mother.


	17. Late Night Rondevouz

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 17**

Narcissa was in her study, grading papers. _Why are some of these students such idiots? You'd swear that some of them think that a grindlow is the same thing as a werewolf. _There was a soft knock on the door. "Narcissa, can I come in?" It was Severus. "Yes, you may come in." Snape came through the door. He was wearing a dress cloak and he had a small picnic basket in his hand.

"Severus, what is all this?"

"I noticed that you weren't at dinner tonight and I thought that you might be a little hungry. I had the house elves in the kitchen make you something."

"That is so sweet Severus. You didn't have to do that." Narcissa smiled, truly pleased.

"I know that I didn't but I wanted to. I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic out on the grounds. It's beautiful out there tonight."

"I would love to, but I have so many papers to grade Severus."

"Please Narcissa, just for an hour."

"Ok Severus. You talked me into it. But _only_ for an hour."

They left her office and went to the Black Lake.

Narcissa noticed Severus staring at her "Severus, you were right when you said that it was beautiful tonight."

"Yes, I know you are."

Narcissa just blushed. Snape put his hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Before she knew what was happening, she was kissing him back. Once she realized what was happening, she kindly pushed him away. "Severus, we can't be doing this. You know that I love you, but I have to keep up the appearance that I am a "grieving widow." You know that. The Dark Lord will kill me if he finds out that I'm happy that Lucius is gone. We've been together 12 years. I think that we can wait to make our realtionship public for at least another year."

"Of course my dear. Maybe we could finish this in your chambers?"

"We had better finish this."

They picked up their stuff and went to her chambers. They dropped the basket and blanket right in front of the door. They started kissing again, this time holding nothing back. Snape took her dark green robes off and she took off his black velvet ones. They were both in their underwear when there was a knocking on the door. "Oh Severus. It might be Albus. Get your robes back on." She looked at the door. "One moment, I'll be right with you."

"Mother, I need to talk to you."

She turned to Snape. "Oh shit, it's Draco. Go hide in my armoire until he leaves. Please?"

"Yes Cissa, I will." He kissed her goodbye and hid in the armoire.

"Come in Drake."

He came through the door. "Mother, I have done something terrible. I hit Pansy. I didn't mean to, she just plucked my nerves so bad. She was badmouthing Hermione and something in me just snapped. I felt like I wanted to kill her."

"What did she say exactly?"

"That she wasn't any better than the dirt that we walked on." Draco started crying. "Mother, I love Mi with everything that I have. Why can't other people see that? Sure our marriage was arranged at first, but I fell in love with her."

"I know that you did Drake. I didn't like her at first either, but now I have grown to love her as my own child. She introduced us to another way of life. One without fear or death or being anyone's servant. That is a gift I don't think I'll ever to be able to repay her for."

"I don't think I will be able to either. I've given her my heart and soul. And with little Draco on the way, I think that this will be the best for us. Mother, I'm scared. I don't whether I'll be a good father."

"You will be a great father. You have nothing to worry about. I, on the other hand, will be a grandmother. I'm _way _too young to be a grandmother." She smiled.

They laughed. "Are you feeling better about this, Drake?"

"A little better. Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome dear. I have a question for you. How would you feel about me dating again?"

"WHAT!" He looked stunned. He paced around the room a little bit. After a while, he calmed down. "I don't know. I guess it would all depend on who it was."

"What would you say if I was dating Severus?"

"Professor Snape? I don't know what to think really. He's my professor and godfather. I guess that it's ok. I don't really have a say in the matter who you date because I'm grown up and married."

'It's ok Severus, you can come out now."

Snape came out of the armoire. "What the hell was he doing in there?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, your mother and I had a date tonight. We were just finishing it when you came by. By the way, when did Miss Granger, I mean Mrs. Malfoy become pregnant?"

"July, if it is any of your business." His voice was cold. So cold in fact, Snape shivered after he said this.

"Fine, I just think that you should inform Dumbledore about her condition, that's all"

"Fine, I will."

"Draco, Severus. Could you act a little more mature about this? You guys are acting like two year olds."

"Yes, Mother, I will try. But only for you. I won't give him the pleasure."

"Draco." She glared at him.

"Ok, Mother. I'm going to go back to my room…..wait, I can't. Mi is having some sort of girls night thing. I think that I'm going to go back to the Slytherin dungeon's I guess. Professor, is my room still there?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, it is."

"I guess I will see you later. Good night Mother, Professor."

Draco left and went back to his room in the Slytherin dungeons.

**Meanwhile, back in Narcissa's chambers:**

"Cissa, do you want to get back to what we were doing?"

"Yes Severus, I would love to."

They kissed long into the night.

* * *

This relationship b/t Snape and Narcissa is going to be important later on. So just keep this in mind. Oh, and Snape and Narcissa have been together for going on 12 years. Yes, she was having an affair behind Lucius's back. This will be EXTREMELY important. 


	18. The Appointment

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

Sorry it took so long guys, but you know the deal.

**Chapter 18**

Hermione woke up the next morning and headed straight for the bathroom. This had become her ritual since she was 3 months pregnant. But today, she was going to find out whether she was having a boy or a girl. She really wanted a little girl that had Draco's hair, her eyes, his athletic ability and her smarts. She was positively ecstatic. She woke the girls up and made them get dressed and leave. Her appointment with Madame Pomphrey was in an hour. _Draco had better be there. I just hope that he didn't get too drunk last night._ She sighed and got dressed.

Meanwhile Draco was still in bed, but he wasn't alone. After he caught his mother and Snape, he went back to his room and passed out. Pansy had been there waiting for him in his closet. After she knew he was asleep, she crawled into bed with him and started working her magic. Draco was so deep in his sleep that he didn't realize that this wasn't Hermione that he was messing with. Draco woke up in the morning and looked to see who was in the bed with him. He was so mad that he had had an affair with Pansy of all people.

"Pansy, get your stank ass out of my bed this very instant.'

'But Drakie, why? I thought that we had fun last night."

"The only reason that we did that was because I thought that you were Hermione."

"I love you Draco, more than that fucking mudblood will ever love you."

"I thought that you might have learned your lesson before now for calling her a mudblood. She isn't. And all I have to do is say two little words and you will never remember anything. In fact, I won't have to do it. Her father will."

Pansy was about to say something but quickly shut her mouth. She knew all too well about the Dark Lord's wrath. After the first time that she had called Hermione a mudblood, he sent for her and preformed Crucio on her over and over again until she was left unconscious. She knew that this time would be worse if she was called again. She might even end up dead like her father was. Michael Parkinson was an extremely loyal death eater, but he screwed up one mission and the Dark Lord had killed him for it. She was only a year old. She never got to know her father.

"I'm sorry Draco. Just don't tell anyone about this. Please."

"No, I will tell the Dark Lord and you will face the punishment. That's how it goes. Unless, I obliviate your memory. But that is letting you off easy. And you know that I can't do that. I'm his son-in-law. I have to make him think that I'm worthy of his daughter." He turned on his heel and left. _Merlin, why does she have to be such a bitch? I don't know why I was ever with her to begin with. Sure she was a great shag but other than that, she's nothing but a wench. I can't wait to be rid of her. Or Weaselby either. One false move and he's dead. That would be so great. _

He spoke the password to enter his dorm. He found his wife waiting there for him.

"Draco, where have you been? My appointment with Madame Pomphrey is in half an hour and I would like to be there a little early if you don't mind."

"Fine Mi, whatever." He walked towards the portrait. Hermione asked "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Pansy was just being Pansy again this morning. Irritating me to no end. I hate the stupid bitch."

"Well, I hate her too, but that's no reason for you to be rude to me."

"I'm sorry, Mi. I know I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. But I think I will inform your father about this and put it under his discretion. We have to keep up the pretense that we're still going to follow him. And this will prove it."

"I don't want my father involved in out petty squabbles."

"This isn't petty. She threatening your life. I can't let that go. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you either. So I guess that you're right in taking this matter to my father."

They had just arrived at the infirmary when they decided to finish this conversation later.

"Good morning Draco and Hermione. Hermione, dear, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I remember when I was pregnant with my son. It was the worst and best time of my life."

"I didn't know you had a son Madame Pomphrey."

"Yes, dear, years ago. He was killed by He Who Must Not Be Named." She started crying.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a terrible time in your life."

"Well, my child, we might as well get on with your exam. Draco, will you be joining her?"

"Yes, I will."

They went into her office and Madame Pomphrey muttered some spells to check Hermione's overall condition. "Hermione, you are as fit as a fiddle. Now did you want to know today whether it is a boy or a girl?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"Well, then, I just have to prepare a potion and we will be all set." She walked over to her potions cabinet and got out several ingredients. After about 15 minutes, she walked over to Hermione and told her to drink up. "If your stomach turns blue than you are having a boy and if it turns pink, you are having a girl. It's as simple as that."

She took the potion and automatically her stomach turned blue. Draco face lit up when he saw this. _I'm going to have a son. Hopefully he has all of my good looks and his mother's brains and my charm and her sense of adventure. I'm going to teach him all I know about Quidditch and how to do spells and I'm going to make sure that he is at the top of his class every year that he's here. _

Hermione wasn't as thrilled as Draco but almost. She still wanted a little girl though. Just then her stomach turned pink.

"My my, this is quite unusual. I see that you two have twins."

Sorry guys. Kind of a cliffy. Hope you won't kill me for this. I promise to update ASAP.


	19. Twins

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 19**

"We're WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"You are the proud parents of twins. Which is quite rare in the wizarding world. Unless Hermione here has twins on her side of the family."

"Yes, Madame Pomphrey, that's it. My cousins on my father's side are twins. And besides, Draco here is like 4th cousins with the Weasleys." Said Hermione.

"Don't remind me Mi."

"Whatever Draco. Thank you Madame Pomphrey. I'll see you in a month."

They went out the door to find Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville. They were carrying Neville. Apparently he had blown up his potion yet again.

"Good morning Herms. What were you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Just going for my monthly check up."

"Did you find out whether it's boy or girl yet?"

"Well, it's a boy……and a girl."

"TWINS? Congratulations! What are you going to name them?"

"Well, I was thinking Christopher for the boy and Alexis for the girl."

This time Draco spoke up. "The boy will be Draco Lucius Malfoy Jr. Possibly. But he will definitely have Draco in there somewhere."

Hermione thought long and hard to think of a compromise. "How about Christopher Draco Malfoy?"

"I guess that has a nice ring to it. What do you think Ginny?"

"You're actually asking me what I think Malfoy."

"Of course, I want the kids godmother to be part of their lives, even now. Including naming them."

"I'm godmother? You sure about that Draco, I mean Malfoy?"

"I ask you once again to call me Draco, and yes I am sure."

"Well, I like it, but I like Draco Christopher better."

"Yeah, I think I like it too, what about you Mi?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Sure Draco had changed since he joined the Order, but she thought she would never see the day that Draco Lucius Malfoy would actually be civil to Ginerva Molly Weasley. She was almost speechless.

"I love it. Well, if Ginny is the godmother, then that makes Harry the godfather, right?"

"Yeah sure. I have no problem with Harry anymore."

This time Ginny was almost speechless. "You don't have a problem with Harry? What about Ron?"

"Your brother and I will always have our problems. Because they go down a whole lot deeper than my problems with Harry."

"I guess you mean the wedding, right?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"I guess I can understand that. He's my brother and I have to love him but he is so damn stupid sometimes."

"You can say that again."

The three of them started to laugh when Harry and Ron came through the door.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Nothing Weasley. Hey Harry, guess what! You're godfather to our twins" Draco was still laughing.

"Malfoy, you just called me Harry. As long as I've known you, I've always been Potter. And I'm godfather to your TWINS! When did this come about?"

"Well, Ginny is godmother by Mi's wishes, so since you and Ginny are together, I figured that you would do nicely as godfather."

"I'm shocked but pleased to accept the responsibility. Malfoy, do you think that we could chill a little bit later tonight. Just you and me. I guess if I'm godfather, we're going to have to get along."

"Like I told Ginny, call me Draco and is 7ish ok? In the Library or in our dormitory?"

"7 is fine and your common room it is. I'm sure Ginny and 'Mione can find something to do for a few hours."

Ron was just leaning against the wall, thinking to himself. _First my Hermione and now my best friend and my sister. What does this fucker think he's doing? He's taking everything that has ever meant anything to me. He will pay. Trust me, he will pay._ He left the group sulking and planning his revenge on Draco for that night.

Sorry but I had to leave another cliffy. The next one will be Harry and Draco hanging out and Ron's revenge. And we also find out what happens to Pansy.


	20. Boy's night in and Pansy

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean

**Chapter 20**

Harry went up to the dormitory to look for Ron. He found him in the prefects bathroom, crying.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing, I just had something in my eye."

"Ron, I know you are upset about Hermione and Draco, but they're married now and they have twins on the way. You have to get over it sometime. I'm even starting to like Draco."

"You're actually trying to get along with Malfoy! I don't see why you bother; he isn't going to be around for much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You go have your little playtime with Malfoy and leave me alone."

"Fine, be that way. But in the end, you are only hurting yourself by separating yourself from your friends. You are my best friend. Draco cannot replace you, but if you keep acting like an ass, no one in their right mind would want to hang out with you."

Harry turned on his heel and left.

**Meanwhile in the Slytherin Dorms:**

Pansy was pacing back and forth, thinking. _I wonder if Draco told the Dark Lord about last night and this morning. I have a funny feeling that he did. _Just then her mother's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I have bad news honey; the Dark Lord wishes to speak with you."

"Oh shit."

"I guess you know what it's about. Care to enlighten me?"

"Ok, last night after Draco went to bed, I kind of seduced him and you know that his father-in-law is the Dark Lord, well, he kind of told me that he was going to tell him and that I would be punished."

"Pansy Nicole Parkinson! How dare you do such a thing! I might as well be planning your funeral already. Well, go to him and see what happens."

"Fine, Mother I will."

Her mother's head disappeared out of the fire.

She apparated to the Snake's Den without knowing what was going to happen to her.

(A/N I know that in the books you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts but for the sake of my story, you can.)

Voldemort was sitting on his black throne with his pet snake Nagini beside him. He looked pretty pissed off. Pansy took cautious steps towards him.

"Stop right there Parkinson."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now, would you care to explain to me what happened last night, or should I fill you in on the details myself? My son-in-law has informed of this little matter."

"No, my Lord. You know the story and there's no sense in repeating it."

"You have courage, young Parkinson, but balls aren't enough to get out of my wrath. Avada Kedarva!"

Pansy fell to the floor dead.

**Back at Hogwarts:**

It was about 7 when Harry came and knocked on Draco's door. He spoke the password and went in.

"Hey Draco, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Hermione just left to go have one of those baby showers I guess. It's a muggle thing."

"Yeah, they have them when someone is having a baby."

"What are they? Showers for the baby?"

"No, it's like a party. Only girls are allowed though. Thank Merlin for that. They act really stupid when it comes to babies. I went to one when I was younger. I'll never go to one again. The experience was traumatic."

"You know what? You're actually quite funny Harry."

"I know, it's a gift."

The two boys started laughing so hard they didn't realize that the portrait door had opened and Ron was coming inside.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Nothing you little Weasel." Draco lunged at him and started beating his face in. Harry just stood there watching his two friends battle it out.

"I loved Hermione and you took her away from me, you are so going to fucking pay for that."

"Mi came to me with open arms, and besides, you're the one who broke up with her in the first place."

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Avada Kedarva!"

Harry pushed Draco out of the way before the green jet of light hit him. "Ron, how could you be so fucking dumb? You preformed a damn Unforgivable Curse on Hogwart's grounds. You're going to be sent to Azkaban."

"I know and I don't care. The only regret I have is that I didn't kill the little bastard."

Dumbledore walked into the room. "Ronald Billius Weasley! Come here at this very moment." Ron obeyed. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Yes Professor, and I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"Follow me." They left to go up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Ron."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't going to be good."

Got to leave you hanging here. I'll probably do another chapter tomorrow.


	21. I did it because I love you

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean

**Chapter 21**

Ron was pacing in Dumbledore's office, waiting for his father to get there. Arthur Weasley had to come as not only his father, but as the Minister of Magic too. This was going to be a tough decision for him to make. Whether he had to send his son to Azkaban or not. Molly was also coming, as the mediator between Ron and Arthur. Narcissa, Severus, Draco and Hermione were also going to be there. _I wish I could have killed that prat Malfoy. If only Harry hadn't got in the way, Draco would be dead and I'd be with Hermione right now. _Arthur had just apparated into Dumbledore's office.

"Ronald Weasley! What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was trying to kill Malfoy."

"But why? He hasn't done anything to you all year."

"Unless you count stealing my Hermione away from me."

"Is that what this is all about? Hermione? Son, she's just a girl, you can find someone else. She isn't worth risking your life for."

"Dad, yes she is. She is my world and I'm nothing without her. You know that I have been miserable ever since we broke up. And even more so since she married Malfoy."

"That is not something you can change. She made her decision and it wasn't you. Get over it."

"I guess I'll have plenty of time to think about it when I go to Azkaban."

"Yes, you will, but I will not make my final decision until your mother and everyone else gets here."

"Yes Dad."

There was a loud popping noise and there was Molly, Percy, Bill, Charlie, George and Fred Weasley. _They had to bring the entire family didn't they? I'm surprised that Ginny hasn't shown up yet._ Then in walked through the door Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, Severus, Harry, and Ginny. _What the hell is Harry doing here? I guess it's for being a witness. Who knows? _

"Ron, please sit down."

"We have called you all here tonight because my son, Ron, has preformed an Unforgivable Curse that was meant to kill Draco." Molly started sobbing. "Is there anyone here who can prove otherwise?"

Everyone remained silent until Narcissa spoke up. "I want to know one thing, Mr. Weasley. Why did you try to kill my son?"

"He has everything that I wanted. Hermione."

Hermione was outraged. "So you tried to kill Draco just because we're married?"

"Yep."

"That is the MOST idiotic thing that I have ever heard. You could have had me, but YOU broke up with ME, remember? I love Draco and our son and daughter. How dare you call yourself my friend. I wish you all the happiness in the world so you can have the dementors suck it out of you."

Harry spoke up this time. "She's right Ron; I told you this was going to happen if you didn't just give it a rest. You alienated all your friends just by plotting this stupid revenge thing against Hermione and Draco. You deserve everything that is coming to you."

Ron was speechless for the first time in his life. His best friends in the entire world had just turned their back on him. _Maybe now I regret it a little bit. But not much._

"Well. I guess you all heard it for yourselves. He admitted it. So there is only one thing left to do. Ronald Billius Weasley, would you please stand. I hereby sentence you to 2 years in Azkaban. At the end of the 2 years, you will receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"Arthur Weasley! How could you do this to your own son?" Molly was absolutely in hysterics by then.

"Simple Molly. I no longer have 6 sons. I only have 5. Ron is no longer my son. He does not deserve it."

"Well, Ron, you still have me." Molly was still in hysterics.

"You don't have a sister anymore." Said Ginny surprising everyone. "You tried to kill one of my friends and I don't want anything to do with you."

"Neither do we." Spoke up Fred and George.

"You're on your own little brother." Said Bill.

"Now you'll see what it feels like to be an outcast in your own family." Percy said.

Charlie just shook his head and apparated out of the office.

_My whole family other than Mum has turned their backs on me. I definitely regret doing it now. I'd do anything to get that back. _

Arthur led Ron away to the dementors waiting for him at the Ministry. Ron took one look back towards Hermione. "I did it because I love you."

Have to leave you there. It's late and I have to go to bed.


	22. Miss me?

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean

**Chapter 22**

Hermione stormed out of Dumbledore's office, headed back to her dormitory. _Damn it, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut! He's going to Azkaban and he still thinking about me. It doesn't make any sense. Why didn't Draco say something? He was quiet the entire hearing. That's not like him, at least when it comes to Ron. _She went into her room and passed out.

Meanwhile, Draco was just leaving the office when Blaise stopped him.

"Have you seen Pansy lately, Drake?"

"No, why?"

"She hasn't been to any of her classes and Bulstrode said that she hasn't been coming back to their room either. Her bed hasn't been slept in the past few nights."

'I wouldn't worry about it, Blaise. She probably disappeared because she found some other person who has money and is dumb enough to fuck her."

"You're probably right. This just isn't like her, you know."

"Yeah, but everyone thought they knew me too and look how I ended up. Married to Mi and a father of twins."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you around. Oh by the way, have you done that Advanced Potions essay yet? Snape wants it as soon as you get it done."

"Yeah, it's done; I just have to have Mi look it over for me."

"Ok, I'll see you in class."

"Bye Blaise."

Draco went towards his dormitory once again. _I know exactly what happened to Pansy. She got everything that she deserved. Sure, I regret telling the Dark Lord about it, but it's one less thing I have to deal with now._

He found Hermione asleep on their bed. _Merlin, she's beautiful. _He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Ron was at the Ministry of Magic, just about to be booked for attempted murder when his "brother" Percy came in with some outstanding news.

"Ron, your wand was tested and it was concluded that you never fired the Killing Curse at Malfoy. You're free to go. I don't know who did it but you didn't. Dad is absolutely happy about it. Mom is practically doing back flips."

Ron's eyes widened with astonishment. "Wait, I know that I threw that curse at Malfoy."

"Well, it obviously didn't come out of your wand. You must have just thought about it or something."

"No, I know what I did. Harry was there, he pushed Malfoy out of the way to keep for getting hit with that curse. What was the last spell I did with my wand?"

"Lumos. I guess you wanted to see where you were going."

"Then who shot the killing curse at Malfoy?"

"I don't know, but someone must have wanted to kill him pretty badly and frame you for it."

"I guess so."

"You'll be going back to school tonight."

"Thanks Percy."

"No problem little brother."

* * *

Hermione woke up from her nap and was surprised to see that Draco was beside her. She quietly gets up out of bed and decided that she was going to read a book. She sat down on the humongous couch and curled up reading "The Green Mile" by Stephen King. One of her all time favorite books. She was so enthralled by the book; she didn't hear the portrait door open and some one walk in. She looked up and saw Ron standing there. "Missed me?"

Sorry have to leave you there. Have to go get my car fixed.


	23. I need your help

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean

**Chapter 23**

"Don't make me scream. Draco is just in the next room." Hermione said very quietly. "Why the hell aren't you in Azkaban?"

"According to my wand, I didn't do it."

"Like hell you didn't. Who else would have better motive than you to kill Draco?"

"I don't know. That's why I need your help."

"_You _need _my_ help? Why do you think I would be so damn willing to help you?"

"Because we want to know the same thing. If it wasn't me, then you want to know who did it, right?"

"Yeah I guess so. How are we going to find this stuff out without letting on that we're actually looking for it?"

"Harry's invisibility cloak."

"How is that going to help us?"

"That's the only way that I can figure someone came in here and tried killing Malfoy."

"But who could get it?"

"Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville."

"I know Neville wouldn't do anything like that. Seamus and Dean are too stupid. Ginny…."

"She has to be a suspect Hermione. That's the only way."

'But she wouldn't? Would she?"

"She's a Weasley. When she's set her mind to something, it gets done."

"But she has no problem with Draco."

**Meanwhile in the Potions classroom:**

"Blaise, are you sure that we won't get caught?"

"Yes Ginny, I'm sure."

"But Ron's back at school, let's just say I know my brother and this won't go over well with him."

"_IMPERIO"_

Ginny's eyes were glowing red, but for only a moment. "There, that'll keep your mouth shut. I still love you Ginny, but this is for both of our safety. I can't do this." He whispered some words and Ginny's eyes glowed green and everything was back to the way it was before.

"Blaise, did you mean what you said. You still love me?"

"Gin, I always have, but ever since you hooked up with Potter, you haven't had the time of day for me until I came up with this little plan to get rid of your brother."

"Yeah, all that has changed now. I'm with you. The only reason I'm with Harry is to keep up pretenses that we are a happy couple and that he can trust me. So just in case we have to borrow the invisibility cloak again, it won't be so hard."

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Blaise."

They kissed with all the passion in them that they could ever have.

**Back in the head's dormitory**

Draco had just awoken from his nap when he heard voices out in the common room. He pushed open the door and to his surprise Ron was standing there. "Weasel, what the hell are you doing here? Mi, what the hell is he doing here? I thought you were off to Azkaban about to get the dementor's kiss right about now."

"Calm down Draco, and I will explain everything."

When Hermione had finished, Draco was dumbstruck. "You mean, _you_ actually want to help me find my would be assassin? How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't, but I'm going to have to earn that trust sooner or later. Whether I like it or not, you're Hermione's husband and father to her kids. I'm not, and I think that this little thing has put it into perspective for me."

"Ok, I can call a truce, for right now. But that's all it will be until you do earn my trust."

"I understand totally."

"Well, let's be off to have a look at Harry's cloak. I have a feeling we might be surprised at what we find out."

Have to leave you there. Sorry. I'll update ASAP, I promise.


	24. Draco's Trust Earned

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean

**Chapter 24**

Hermione, Draco and Ron went up to the Gryffindor boy's dormitory to look for Harry's cloak, but it wasn't there.

"I bet whoever took it, still has it."

"How do we get it Draco?"

"I'm not sure, but if we keep going around like this, people are going to start calling us the Fallen Trio. You know, I'm a Death Eater's son, you're my wife and you Weasley just got sentenced to Azkaban. We aren't the most popular people in the world right now."

"I know that, so I guess that we should split up. Draco, you take the Slytherin Dungeons and Ron you check the Great Hall and the classrooms, and I'll check the girl's dorms. We'll meet back in our dormitory in half an hour to 45 minutes. Let's go."

They went their separate ways. Draco was coming around the corner when he found his best friend and Ginny in a very compromising position.

"Blaise, Ginny! What the hell are you two doing? Ginny, I thought that you were dating Harry!"

"Things change Draco."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry and I were great, but I have always been in love with Blaise and we decided that it would be best for us to get back together. We're like, you know, soul mates."

Draco just stood there and shook his head. Then he saw something. The blanket Ginny and Blaise were lying on wasn't a blanket at all. It was Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Ginny, Blaise, why do you have Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"Oh, no reason." Blaise lied.

"Yeah right, you were the one that tried to kill me and pin it on Ron. How could you? You're my best friend."

"Correction WAS your best friend. Ever since you shacked up with Hermione, you have been hanging out with her friends and doing stuff she wanted you to do. You've even become friends with Potter and Weasley. I never thought I'd see the day that you were married to a mudblood and friends with the likes of them. I don't know why the hat didn't put Ginny in Slytherin. She has all the characteristics you used to have. She's cunning, loyal only to herself and damn if she isn't a fine piece of ass. No offense baby."

"None taken honey."

"One: don't EVER call Mi a mudblood. You and I both know that she isn't. And that is the worst thing you could ever call her. Two: I may be friends with Harry but that didn't stop us from hanging out. I'm trying to make everything easier on Mi because she's pregnant. And three: I'm still the Slytherin Prince. Don't you ever forget that."

"We'll see who the prince is after I'm through with you. _AVADA….._"

Ron pushed Draco out of the way of the curse and they both fell to the ground. Blaise was so mad that he stomped off to the Slytherin dungeons with Ginny tagging along behind him.

Ron helped Draco up and the two of them looked at each other with mutual respect.

"So do I have your trust now?"

"You saved my life. I think that you have my trust and I'm in debt to you forever."

"Just be my friend and I think we can call it even there."

"Done."

The two walked back to the dorm in silence.


	25. A Dark Night

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 25**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her common room waiting for Draco and Ron to come back. _What the hell is taking them so long? _When she turned around, she saw Draco and Ron standing there. "So what did you find out?"

"It was Blaise." He looked like he was about to cry. "He was my best friend and he tried to kill me. I just don't understand what would make him do this. He was my best man at our wedding. I trusted him with things that I don't even tell you." Draco broke down. Hermione and Ron went to either side of him to help calm him down. "Ron, do me a favor, will you? Go tell Harry about Ginny."

"Ok Draco. I'll see you guys later."

"Baby, what are you talking about? What happened to Ginny? Is she ok?"

"Yeah Mi, she's fine. She's just switched sides on us though."

"No, not Ginny."

"Yes, Ginny. She's with Blaise right now. She's blinded by her love for him and I think that he is too."

"But, Harry….."

"Harry is a big boy and he's going to be ok."

"So, I guess the next question to come up in all this is who's going to be godparents to our kids?"

"Well, I was thinking about that on the way back and I think that Harry and Ron might do quite nicely."

"Wait a minute, you don't trust Ron, remember?"

"Things changed tonight. Ron saved my life."

"What?"

"Blaise tried to kill me again and Ron pushed me out of the way. Shit, what's today's date?"

"The 23rd. Why?"

"We have a meeting with your father at midnight in the Forbidden Forest."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because we had all this business with Blaise trying to kill me and everything. I just forgot."

"Well, it's almost midnight now, so I guess we'd better go get dressed and meet him. I don't want him to think that we've switched sides. We're the new power couple according to him. The next LeStranges. We could use this to our advantage. Well, the Order's advantage."

"You're right." They got dressed and headed out for the meeting.

When the reached the spot where Draco had said they were supposed to meet him, a dark hooded figure cam over to them. "This way." He directed.

They walked a little ways further into the forest and saw every Death Eater in England there. There were a few new faces that Draco knew had not been there before. Then he saw some familiar ones too. There was Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. No real big surprise there. But Ginny was also there. Hermione almost had a heart attack. "What is she doing here?"

"There's always one black sheep in the family. In mine, it was Sirius. I guess in the Weasley family its Ginny. All pureblood families have family members that they don't talk about. I suspect most families are like that."

"Molly will be heartbroken if she ever found out."

"That's a chance Ginny took when she joined."

By the time the conversation was over, they had reached Voldemort. "Come here my children."

They went up onto the platform. "Tonight is the night where we welcome 3 new members into our circle. Ginerva Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Riddle Malfoy." There was thunderous applause. "Silence. Now Ginerva, come here. Are you scared?"

"No, my Lord. I am ready."

"Good. Now do you give your life to me and to my service? Will you uphold the laws of the Death Eaters and will you proudly wear my mark? Will you come when you are called?

"Yes my Lord."

"Now lift up your shirt and turn around." He turned to the crowd. "In order to keep up with the times, I am putting all of the women's marks on their lower back."

Ginny did what was asked of her and he put his palm on her back. Searing pain ran through her body. Almost like he was changing every organ in it.

"Now it is done. You may go and join the circle. Draco, my son, come here."

Draco went up to his father in law. "Draco, you are a legacy. Meaning your father was in my service and now you will be too. You must teach your children, my grandchildren, the ways of the Death Eaters and raise them up so they can become Death Eaters when they are old enough. You are to raise them how you were raised. That they are purebloods, the highest of all beings and they are superior. They are more superior to any other purebloods because they are my grandchildren. You will inherit my power when I leave this earth so you may lead my people, our people. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now roll up your sleeves and show me your forearm."

Just like with Ginny, Voldemort placed his hand on Draco's forearm. The same searing pain went through him, only intensified by 10. Draco's knees buckled from the pain.

"It is done. Now join your wife and help her over to me."

He did as he was told. "Now Hermione, my dear, sweet daughter. I have looked forward to this moment for your entire life. Just as I have told Draco, you will also be leading my people after I am gone. You will raise your children like how I would have raised you if I had been given the chance. You have already become one of the most powerful witches that I have ever met and with my power, you will be the most powerful witch of all time. You and Draco will sit at my right hand and we will make decisions together. Normally I would not be one to share power, but I have to choose a successor sometime and now is as good time a time as any. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes Father, I will."

"Now lift up your shirt and turn around."

She did so without question. This time the pain was almost more than she could bear. The only thing holding her up was Draco.

"Now it is finished. They will be your new leaders after I am gone. Show them the same respect that you have shown me. That is all. There will be a feast at my house tomorrow celebrating the 3 new members."

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle walked back to Hogwarts talking about the ceremony.

"Herms, I didn't know that you were Voldemort's daughter."

'Well, I am and if you tell Harry and Ron, I will kill you. I'll tell them in my own time. Oh, and another thing. Don't tell anyone about the location of the Order. I will tell my father when he asks for it, not a moment sooner. It is my responsibility. Not yours."

"Ok, Herms. I understand."

"When we are in the circle, you are to show me respect, just like my father said. So it's my Lady, not Herms while we are there. Is that understood."

"Yes."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	26. Telling the guys

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

* * *

This story will be coming to an end soon. I'm running out of ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

They got back to the castle just as the sun was rising. Hermione turned around and looked at it. "Draco, stay with me for a few minutes please."

"Ok."

"I don't want this life for our kids. My father has to be stopped. We have to tell Harry and Ron about Voldemort being my father and about Ginny."

"I don't want to be running in fear for our lives either until your father can be stopped. We do have to tell Harry and Ron and we have to do it as soon as possible. Xander and Hayley deserve better than running."

"Who are Xander and Hayley?"

"Our kids. Alexander Draco Malfoy and Hayley Michele Malfoy."

"And when were you going to inform me about this?" She smirked.

"Now." They started laughing.

"I think that we better go inside and tell Harry and Ron the truth."

"Yeah, I guess so."

They went inside and went up to Gryffindor Tower. They saw Ginny in the common room. "Hey Gin, where's Harry and your brother?"

"Last time I saw them they were up in the dorms."

"Thanks." Ginny went back to reading her book. (Hermione isn't the only person allowed to read)

They found Harry and Ron fighting over Quidditch as normal. They were co-captains.

"Ginny shouldn't be on the team anymore. Ever since she got together with Blaise, she hasn't shown up for practice or anything."

"But you can't throw her off the team. People will think it had something to do with you guys breaking up."

"I guess you're right Ron. Hey 'Mione, Draco, what's up?"

"Harry, Ron, there's something that I have to tell you. You might not like it too much but promise me that you won't freak out until I'm finished?"

"We promise."

Hermione told her story about how Voldemort was her father.

"So, are you guys going to freak out?"

"No, 'Mione, we love you and despite who your father is, we don't hate you. We just hate your father."

"There's something else I have to tell you. Ginny is no longer on our side of the war. She became a Death Eater the night that we did."

Now it was time for Ron to freak out. "MY SISTER IS A DAMN DEATH EATER?"

"Yes Ron. She is." Ask to see her lower back. I can show you what the mark looks like. I have one in the same place."

She turned around so Ron could see the Mark. "Ok, I'll be right back." Ron went down to the common room and yanked Ginny up off the couch and pulled her up to the dorm. He turned her around and pulled up her shirt. She didn't have the Mark. Hermione, being the brains, said _Finite incantatem_. Ginny had put a concealment charm on her back. And there it was, as clear as day, the Dark Mark.

"Ginny, why the hell would you do something like this?"

"Because Blaise showed me the ways of the dark side. How powerful I can be. I want to be powerful, as powerful as you and Draco are Hermione."

"So you did this to be like me?" Hermione was shocked. "But how did you know that I was even remotely associated with the Dark Arts?"

"Easy, Blaise told me. He didn't say how you were but I knew that if you're married to Draco, you had to be. I'm getting resorted in a few minutes so I guess that I better pack my stuff."

"Hold up, why are you getting resorted?"

"The Dark Lord said that it was important that I got resorted into Slytherin. I didn't ask why, he just said that it was important."

With that she turned and left.

"So guys, how are we going to stop my father?"

* * *

A/N: I know it's a cliffy but I wanted to break it down into 2 different chappies. Please R&R. 


	27. Sorting

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

* * *

Sorry It's kinda short...It's just a filler chapter. But it's important though.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Ginny walked up to Dumbledore's office. She knocked very slowly. "Come in Miss Weasley. Let's get down to business. Why do you want to be resorted?"

"I think that I would do better if I was out from underneath my brother's shadow and you also know of my troubles with Harry."

"I understand. But however, you know that this is not a common practice. As I recall, no one has ever been resorted before."

"Yes Professor, I know. But I feel like this has to be done. Ron is running roughshot over me in Gryffindor."

"Again, I understand, but I also know of your relationship with one Blaise Zambini. Does this have anything to do with him?"

"No sir, one because he wishes that I stay in Gryffindor and two, because I cannot be certain that the hat with sort me into Slytherin."

"How true, how very true. You have a good argument Miss Weasley and I have decided to allow you to change houses."

"Really Professor? That is wonderful news. Can we start now? I want to get out of Gryffindor as soon as possible."

"Yes Miss Weasley. Just let me get the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore went over to the bookshelf that contained the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat.

"Why do you wake me from my slumber? Is it September yet?"

"No, Miss Weasley would like to change houses."

"This is unprecedented. I would like to know why my judgment is being put into question now after 6 years."

"Quite simple actually. Miss Weasley here is feeling a bit cramped in Gryffindor due to her brother and Mr. Potter."

"Ah, I understand. Well, get on with it, so I can go beck to sleep."

Dumbledore sat the hat on Ginny's head. "Well, well, well. A lot in your mind has changed since you were 11. You've seen some things that no one in their right mind would want to see. It has made you sly and cunning. SLYTHERIN!

Ginny tried to suppress her happiness. "Professor, may I go and finish packing my things so I can move into the Slytherin dorms tonight?"

"You may go to finish packing your things, but I do think that it is wise to wait until the morning."

"Yes Professor."

She left Dumbledore's office and when she past the gargoyle, she went into a sprint to the Slytherin dungeons to tell Blaise the good news.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office:

"Sir, I worry about the Weasley girl. The things I saw in her mind disturbed me."

"They disturbed me as well. Maybe Hermione and Draco will be able to help her see that there is good left in the world."

"I hope so."

With that the Sorting hat fell back asleep again.


	28. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

* * *

A/N: People have been asking me when Draco and Hermione are going to have sex again….They aren't. She's pregnant and I know from experience that some women don't want to have sex when they're pregnant. Hermione is one of those women. Just for your information.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron were in the Head's common room discussing their plan to stop Voldemort when Ginny came barging in. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure Gin. Go in my room, I'll be there in a second." She turned to Harry and Ron. "Meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow morning at 8. I'll owl my father and tell him that I'll be coming to see him and then I'll go tell Dumbledore the plan."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow at 8. Be careful."

"I will. I can handle Ginny."

Hermione went into her room and found Ginny lounging on her and Draco's bed reading _Witch Weekly._ _'How in the world did Witch Weekly get in here? Oh yeah. Draco's a big fan of those gossip magazines. I seriously don't understand why though.' _"Hey Ginny, what do you need?"

"Nothing really, I just came to tell you that I got sorted into Slytherin."

"You did?"

"Yeah, your dad said that I had to and I talked Dumbledore into letting me get resorted. No big deal. I think that you should do the same."

"It's not a big deal for me Gin, it's my last year and I'll be assuming my place beside my father soon enough. I already have their respect as it is. I don't need to sort into Slytherin for that. My father must have some reason for you to. He never said anything to me about it."

"I don't know why. Maybe he doesn't trust you like you think that he does."

"Or maybe you did it on your own? Just to be closer to Blaise? You see, I owled my father and asked him. He said that he never told you to sort into Slytherin. He said he told you to stay in Gryffindor to be a spy. But I can understand how that isn't going to work now that Harry and Ron both know that you're a Death Eater. And I can guarantee that your family now knows and that I expect that they will be here to visit you sometime in the near future. That is if my father doesn't kill you." She took a moment to let her words sink in. "He doesn't take too kindly to being disobeyed. Ask Lucius….wait, you can't, he's dead. Same thing with anyone who has ever disobeyed him. Keep that in mind the next time that the Dark Mark burns. If you come to the Gathering, then it would show him that you aren't afraid. He might just torture you a bit instead of killing you."

Ginny thought about this long and hard. _What the hell id I get myself into? Just because I wanted Blaise to love me, I sold my soul to the Devil. I don't want to lose my life over being jealous of Blaise spending time with Millicent. Maybe if I talk to Hermione, she can talk to her father about not killing me. _"Hermione, listen, do you think that you can talk to your father and get him to take it easy on me?"

"I can try, but I don't see why. You're the one that screwed up, not me."

"Please Hermione. You're my best friend. I need your help on this one."

"I may be your best friend, but I'm also next in line for the Dark Throne. I can't be lineate on anyone if I want them to give me the same respect as my father."

"Fine, whatever, but I think that you're father would like to know that you have been talking to Harry."

"My father knows what I'm doing. I'm doing by his orders. Unlike some people I know, I know how to follow orders."

"Merlin, Hermione, stop playing princess for a few minutes and come down to the real world."

"If you're going to talk to me like that, you can get the hell out of my room."

"Fine, I will. Don't expect me to come the next time you call for me. You just lost me as a friend. And when you take over, as a follower."

"Get out now."

Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of there without so much as a good bye to Draco who was sitting in the common room.

_If Hermione thinks this is over, she is dead wrong. I'll make sure that one day. One day REALLY soon.

* * *

_

R&R guys……..keep them coming!

Love ya


	29. Cruelty & Dreams

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. The great J.K. Rowling does. If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be the poor little college student that I am. And I would take Draco out for a little spin if you know what I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Hermione came out of her room furious at Ginny. She sat down on the couch opposite of Draco. He noticed Ginny storming out of there and now Hermione was upset.

"Mi, what happened?"

"Ginny is being a selfish little bitch, that's all."

"What did she do now?"

"Well, you know how she said that my father asked her to get resorted, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he didn't. I owled him yesterday after she told us and asked him. He said that he did no such thing and he's furious with her. She begged me for mercy, but I told her that I wouldn't plead her case to my father."

"What's been going on with you lately? Normally you would have done that in a second. What's changed?"

"Nothing has changed dammit. I'm still the same Hermione that I used to be."

"No you're not. You aren't the Hermione I fell in love with so many years ago. You're way different. I feel as though I don't know who you are anymore."

"Well, if you feel that way, why don't you leave me?"

"You know I would never do such a thing. Especially now that we're having the kids. Why would you say something like that?" Draco gave her a look of disbelief. "I made vows, Mi, and I wouldn't do anything to break those. Til death do us part, remember?"

"I remember Draco. I made those same vows too."

"Then put all this behind us and let's move on with our lives. Let's find Harry and Ron so we can finish our planning."

"I don't really feel up to it right now. You go on and then you can fill me in when you get back."

"Ok Mi, I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you too." Draco bent over to kiss her on her forehead and then he disappeared out the portrait door. Hermione just sat there deep in thought

_Now I guess I better owl Father and tell him everything that's been going on. When I received the Mark, something in me changed. Draco sees it now, but I've been seeing it for a few weeks now. I think some of my father's cruelty has somehow been put into me. He's controlling me somehow. That night we were planning on how to kill Father, I sat there with nothing to say and whenever I looked at Harry, I felt nothing but hate for him. That's not how it used to be. I loved Harry until I got this damned Mark. He was the brother that I never had. I don't know exactly what's happening to me, but dammit, I'm going to find out._

She went over to her desk to write a letter to her Father.

_Father:_

_How are you? I hope all is well. I have a question and please answer me honestly. What did you do to my Dark Mark? Lately I haven't been my normal self. I am full of hate and I don't want to be this way. I know the Dark Mark changes things, but I didn't expect it to be like this. Draco's the same as he always was and so is Ginny, sort of. Does it have anything to do with my pregnancy? Does it affect Xander and Hayley? Please respond as soon as possible. I need my questions answered._

_Love _

_Hermione_

She rolled up the letter and went over to the eagle owl Horus, who was perched on his cage. "Horus, please send this to my father and keep pecking him until he answers me." She tied the letter to his leg. "Go on, get!" With that Horus flew out the window. _Thank Merlin that's over with. I hope he answers me quickly._ She yawns. "Damn I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down for a little while"

She crossed the common room and went to bed.

* * *

Dream Sequence

"_Draco, I'm going to kill you if you EVER even think about having sex with me again!" She was in labor. Draco just laughed at her. "You just wait until you're healthy enough to make love again Mi, you won't be saying that. Now PUSH!"_

_When she did, a grotesque looking creature came out. "What the hell is that? That can't be my child. Draco, Draco, DRACO! Where the hell are you?" Draco had fallen to the floor, dead. "DRACO!" She looked up from the floor to see her father standing there. "Father, what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to tie up a few loose ends starting with my dear son-in-law here. Now PUSH!" She did so and out came the second child. She was the most gorgeous little girl that she had ever seen. She had Draco's hair and her eyes were as green as Harry's. She had a warm face like her mother's. Before she had a chance to hold her, her father had taken Hayley away. "What did you do with my children? Tell me now dammit!"_

"_They are my heirs now. You will have nothing to do with them since you will be dead. AVADA….."_

End Dream Sequence

* * *

Hermione woke in a cold sweat. Draco was beside her trying to calm her down. "Mi, are you ok?"

"Yes I am, now that you're here." She sat up and squeezed him tightly. "Don't ever leave me again. Do you understand me?"

"I'll never leave you, I promise."

"I'm sorry about the fight earlier. I should have never said those things."

"I'm sorry too."

"Don't be, I see the change in me. I owled my father and asked him what he did to me."

"Has he written back yet?"

"No, but I think that we have a lot to worry about. I had a dream that I was in labor and my father was there and he killed you and Xander wasn't normal and he took our kids away and he killed me too. I'm so scared."

"Honey, it was just a dream."

"I told that to Harry too, but you know that 99 percent of his dreams come true. Maybe it's the same with me this time."

"Merlin I hope not."

"We have to stop him before I go into labor, or else this dream might come true."

"I know, Let me fill you in on the plan so far."

R&R please!

Love you!


	30. Guess Who?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling does.

I know that it has been forever but I had writer's block and then I got married and had a baby, so not much time for writing.

.

Chapter 30 

_Hermione:_

_I have no idea what you are talking about. I did not put anything into the dark mark. Do you really think that I am that stupid to think that I can put anything into the Dark Mark wihtout you finding out? Damn it, for the smartest witch of your time, you can be so daft sometimes. So, I hear that I am to be a grandfather to twins? I just wish that you had been the one to tell me and not Zambini. Why haven't you contacted me? I've been worried about you and the influences that your so called friends have on you there at that school. I demand that you at least send me an owl every week updating me of the progress of the twins and the progress you are making in infltrating the Order and everything. Do you understand me? I hope that you do. I do not want to have to show you that I mean what I say._

_Your Father_

"There. That at least should make her think that I don't know what is going on. But I do, I have created a potion that I mixed in with her ink that makes it hard for her to control her emotions and lets her speak what she is thinking. But only the negative. I'm trying to take out all of her postive thoughts and all of her hope so when the children come, she has no hope, no love and especially no Draco. He is a bad influence on her." Voldemort says to a hooded figure standing before him.

"Yes my Lord, I totally agree with you. They must be separated. For the good of the cause. Now what are you going to do about Narcissa? Ever since she became the teacher of Defense of the Dark Arts, she has gotten abnormally close to Dunbledore and McGonagall. I don't want there to be any question of her loyalty to you."

"I will call Narcissa and deal with her. I'll lock her up someplace accessible, so Draco can come and find her and attempt to rescue her. I will then sprng a trap for him and then I will dispose of him. With him out of the way, I will be able to move forward with my plan for Hermione. Go up to the owlery and send this to Hermione."

The Hhooded figure goes up and sends the letter.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Narcissa is on her way down to the dungeons to meet Severus and go into Hogsmeade for a date. Ever since Draco had walked in on them, they have had some problems, but after talking it out, she was sre that they had finally workd everything out. At least as far as she was aware of.

Severus was in his room, getting cleaned up. He was excited about tonight. He knew that he could never marry Narcissa due to those damned wizarding rules. For the loce of Merlin, he wished that he could marry her. But being with her, like this, for right now. He was bound and determined t find a way around the rules to marry her. He loved her that much. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And tonight was the night that he ws going to ask her to stay with him forever. With the condition that when he found a way for them to be married, they would be. Even though they had been together for 12 years, she still made him nervous. He heard a knock on the door.

"Cissa, is that you?"

"Yes,, it is, may I come in?"

"Sure." She walks in looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a aheer white dress and silver heels and her blonde hair was in an elaborate updo. He whispered "Damn." _If I wasn't the type of man that I am, I don't think that we would be making our reservations tonight. _He had made reservations at the newest resteraunt in Hogsmeade, _La Bellisima, _the new Italian resteraunt. It was opening night and he had the best table in the house. He had to make this perfect. And by the way that Narcissa was dessed, he could tell that tonight would be perfect.

_In the Head's Dorm_

Hermione had just received the letter from her father. "Damn the nerve of him! I am an adult, who is married and pregnant. I shouldn't have to answer to him on every little thing that I do." She stormed into the room. At that moment, Draco comes into the room. He rushes over to the door to find out what happened. "What's wrong now Mi?"

"Look over on the desk by the window and then you'll know what is the matter."

Draco walks over to the desk and reads the letter. "Damn it all to hell! Mi, get your ass in here right now!"

She comes out of the room, raging. "What the hell do you want?"

"When did this come?"

"Today. Why?"

"Because, I would have been pissed if you kept this from me."

"Oh, so now I have to tell you what I am doing? WHO DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE? MY FATHER? YOU ARE JUST MY HUSBAND AND YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING THAT I FUCKING DO!" Hermione runs back into the bedroom and slams the door.

"Mi, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Please let me in." Draco pleaded.

"No, go away! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Fine! I am going to go find Harry and Ron and try ti figure out how to save our family. When you want to talk, you come find me."

"Whatever! Just go!"

"Fine! Bye!" _I can't stand this, I can't wait for this pregnancy whole thing to be over with. _Draco went to go find Harry and Ron.

_At La Bellisima_

Severus was getting more and more nervous as the dinner went on. Soon it was the moment that he was going to ask her. _Just do it,wimp. _He thought to himself.

"Cissa, can I ask ou something?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Ok, " He gets down on one knee. "Will you soend the rest of your life with me? I'm not asking you to marry me, not yet. Just spend your life with me." He pulls out a huge platinum and diamond ring, a heirloom from his grandmother.

"Oh my God. Severus. I would love to." She goes to pull off her wedding band and realizes that she can't. "Severus, it won't come off."

"Well, we'll just put it on the other hand right now and we'll work on it a little later."

"No, there will be no later. Narcissa is coming with me now. The Dark Lord requests her presence. And with what I have just witnessed, you should come with me also, Severus. The hooded figure says as he grabs Narcissa.

"No! It can't be!" Narcissa screams.

"Oh but it is."

_Back with Draco and the boys_

"Mr. Malfoy." Miss McGonagall says,"your mother has been kidnapped. We don't know where she has been taken, but we have our best people working on it."

"Did they say who took her?"

"Your father, Lucius."

A/N I know that I said that he wasn't going to be part of the story after I killed him, but I needed a shocker after all this time and it just worked witht the story.

You know the seal R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
